Mario & Sonic: Chaos Control
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Join Mario,Sonic, Shadow, and Luigi as they chase after the Mechanical Menace Metal Sonic and get the seven Chaos Emeralds before he completely destroys the Mushroom Kingdom. Read and Review. It's finally completed! Oh, Horrah!
1. A Climax Clash of Super Beings

**This is a Sonic version of Dragon Ball Z. Don't fret Mario and Luigi will be making appearances in later chapters. AND IF YOU ACTUALLY READ PASSED CHAPTER ONE, YOU'LL SEE THAT IT'S "NOTHING" LIKE ALVIN'S FLASHMOVIE! SO STOP COMPARING IT. YOU CAN'T COMPARE A FANFIC WITH A FLASHMOVIE! USE YOUR HEADS, FOLKS!**

**A/N: I got rid of the first author note because, well, after reading over and over again it was kinda offensive, but the only reason I put it up there the first place, because I got tire of peoples saying in their reviews, that this is a ripoff of SMBZ...It's a fanfic, not a flashmovie! So you can't really compare the two! ****One thing, I'm well aware that there's a lot of grammer errors in the first couple of chapters, but if you'll read my last two chapters, you can tell that my writing skill has improve greatly since then, I'm just too lazy to fix the others!**

** Thank you & Enjoy!**

** Sonic & Mario:Chaos Control**

**A Climax Clash of Super Beings**

**Chapter One**

Deep inside the ruins of Angel Island inside an egg shaped laboratory a plump, round shaped and crafty Dr. Eggman stood . " I've finally managed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds" he said while laughing hysterically.

His laboratory was full of scientific equipment beakers and test tubes lined the walls. Eggman stared at the emeralds glow behind their glass containers his robot assistant Metal Sonic said. "What are the Chaos Emeralds for doctor?"

Eggman snarled. "If you must know they're for the Deathegg 2.0." He then turned staring at his blueprints covering a blackboard. He then turned toward Metal Sonic twirling his moustache." Hmm...my plans always get thwarted by a certain blue hedgehog."

Being an always obedient robot Metal Sonic said." Just leave that imposter Sonic the Hedgehog to me master I'll show him the strength of the original."

Eggman stared at him as if he was insane but knew it was a good idea. Unbeknownst to Eggman the robot swiped a Chaos Emerald from the glass container.

As Metal Sonic turned on his rocket boots and floated out the door Eggman chortled." Now that the insane robot is gone all I've got to do is trick Shadow, that shouldn't be so hard with him being so paranoid and all."

Eggman then turned on a monitor and watched Shadow walking around Pumpkin Hill.

Meanwhile Sonic was enjoying quality time on the beach with his friends Tails, Cream, Amy, and Knuckles.

As Sonic tossed another hotdog on the grill he smacked his lips."Dude, there's nothing better than tossing another chili dogs on the grill."

Being frightful as usual Tails stammered." S...Sonic do you think it was a good idea to have a beach party on Angel Island with it being haunted and stuff."

Sonic turned away from the grill to quickly calmed his friend down." C'mon Tails there's no such thing as haunted anyway shouldn't you be trying to get with Cream, I saw how you were staring at her" while pointing at her with his spatula.

Tails' face turned bright red as he stuttered."T...that's not true Sonic, we...we're just friends that's all."

Knuckles walked across the beach in front of Amy and Cream flexing his muscles." Eat it up ladies this is Grade A beef."

Amy and Cream were building sand castles and Amy looked up sighing." Get a life Knux I already have a boyfriend isn't that right Sonic?!"

But a Sonic clueless replied." Really?! Amy I can't wait to meet the guy."

Metal Sonic approached the area. " Enjoy your last moments of fun Sonic you swine, after you're gone I'll finally be the Ultimate Life-Form." As he watched our hero with his scanners.

He began charging his chest cannon preparing for a sneak attack. Metal Sonic flew into the air. "Eat my Egg Beam you imposter."

A giant red beam of light emanated from his Torso Cannon. His shot missed Sonic but blasted the area around him knocking sand everywhere.

Sonic's friends were caught in the blast.

Knuckles laid face down in the lake muttering."Ow...what hit me?"

Tails crashed into a palm tree." I knew coming here was a bad idea its haunted here." Tails muttered as he lost consciousness.

Amy and Cream were blasted clean off the island.

Sonic being his usual cheerful self said." C'mon metal head can't we just talk about this." But the time for talk was over as Metal Sonic fired more blasts leaving Sonic with no choice but to run away.

Sonic was running full speed with Metal Sonic hot on his trail. Sonic smirked." Get real metal head ,you can't catch me slowpoke." As he sped up leaving Metal Sonic in his dust.

A robot approached Shadow and just as he was about to vaporize it a monitor with Eggman's face on it appeared over the robot.

Eggman grinned." There you are Shadow I was looking for my grandfather's creation."

Shadow snarled." I'm no one's creation, I am perfection."

But Eggman rubbed his chin." Funny I though Mecha Sonic X my newest creation was perfection not the prototype yourself." Eggman really enjoyed pushing Shadow's buttons.

A furious Shadow snapped." How about I come there and kill you and your bastard experiment." Shadow began concentrating so he could use Chaos Control.

Meanwhile a fleeing Sonic ran full speed into an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of the island.

Metal Sonic landed." Come out and accept your fate." He then entered the old warehouse and started blasting crates lying around.

Just as it was looking bleak for our cowering hero, Shadow appeared out of nowhere."Dammit I still can't teleport far without a Chaos Emerald." Shadow muttered in anger.

"Thank goodness its you Shadow." said a relieved Sonic.

"I don't have time for you inferior beings such as yourselves right now. Now where is Eggman?" said a seemingly intimidating Shadow.

Sonic snapped his fingers."I should of known Eggman was behind this."

Metal Sonic snarled." I don't know what's going on but neither of you will escape here alive."

Shadow chuckled under his breath." I don't know who the hell you think you are, but everyone is inferior to me the Ultimate Life Form" while folding his arms.

Metal Sonic curled up into a ball as he slammed into Shadow at lightning speed.

As Shadow crashed into some crates Metal Shadow grinned." No creature can overcome my Black Dash."

Shadow incinerated the crates with his energy." You little bastard" he said as he began charging energy.

After Shadow finished charging he yelled from the top of his lungs." Chaos Spear." He threw many red lightning spears at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic then smirked." Black Shield."

A black force field appeared around Metal Sonic not only protecting him but also absorbing the attack.

Feeling humiliated Shadow ran full speed at Metal Sonic but no matter how many homing attack he attempted the black shield stopped him in his tracks.

Sonic leaned against a box fearing for his life." Dude I really need to get outta here."

Metal Sonic dropped the barrier." Let me show you how a true Ultimate Life-Form would perform a Chaos Spear" said the arrogant robot.

Shadow was beside his self with anger." Y...you an Ultimate Life-Form you're just a stupid robot."

Sonic gathered his courage." C'mon Shadow we can take him together like best buddies."

Shadow turned toward Sonic and glared at him. The intense hatred in Shadow's eyes made Sonic be quiet. Sonic dropped his eyes from Shadow's intense glare.

Shadow angrily snapped." I was just toying with this mechanical freak Sonic I'd never ask you for assistance you're beneath me."

Sonic lowered his head." I'm starting to think you don't like me Shadow" in a hurt voice.

Waves of energy emanated from Shadow as he prepared to launch massive attacks at the mechanical freak Metal Sonic.

Shadow snarled." See if your inferior programming can handle this Chaos Flare." He then fired thousands of red energy blasts all over the place destroying everything around him.

"Hey Shadow watch where you're aiming you almost hit me." Sonic said while dodging the blasts.

"My Black Shield will handle this." Metal Sonic said feeling proud of himself.

But his shield couldn't take all the blasts and shattered.

Shadow used this opportunity and he warped in front of Metal Sonic. Shadow began hammering Metal Sonic with fast paced punches and kicks.

The lightning fast blows were too much for Metal Sonic and he resorted to using his Chaos Emerald.

" Whoa he's got a Chaos Emerald Shadow be careful" said a concerned Sonic.

Shadow shrugged." Who cares?! Sonic he could have all seven Chaos Emeralds and he would still lose."

Metal Sonic smirked." Your underestimation of me will be your demise hedgehog."

Metal Sonic began harnessing the power of the Chaos Emerald and the ground shook beneath his feet from his strength increase.

Sonic screeched." This is getting dangerous." But his legs felt like jelly so he couldn't move.

Metal Sonic roared." Sonic Rumble."

Then Metal Sonic moved so fast it appeared as if he had vanished and he reappeared behind Shadow slashing him with his claws the shockwaves from attack were so strong that the ground split into two.

Sonic muttered." Damn, Shadow are you okay he's using a Super Sonic attack" in disbelief.

Shadow snarled." He caught me off guard but it won't happen again" as he stood up slowly.

Shadow floated slowly as he began glowing and he shouted." Chaos Blast."

An intense flash of red light appeared from Shadow's body obliterating the warehouse and everything inside it.

Sonic was the first to break out free from the rubble. Sonic coughed." Thanks a lot Shadow you nearly killed me to" with a hint of sarcasm.

Shadow snapped." If I wanted to kill you I would of."

Metal Sonic blasted the broken crates and beams away with his Torso Cannon." This can't be I'm the perfect Life Form it's no way this imitation hedgehog should be defeating me I've got no choice I must retrieve the other Chaos Emeralds."

He then lifted up his Chaos Emerald." Chaos Control." As he vanished.

Shadow grumbled."No, you don't I won't let you escape."

"What're you planning on doing now?" Sonic said feeling relieved that Metal Sonic was gone.

Shadow growled." Isn't obvious?! I'm gonna scrap that robot."

Sonic leapt onto an unsuspecting Shadow as he used Chaos Control to warp behind Metal Sonic.

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Peach was in the kitchen cooking with Toaden." I hope Mario and Luigi love these snacks I made for them."

Toaden said." of course princess Mister Mario and Mister Luigi always have appetites." Princess Peach turned and carefully headed outside trying not to drop a single morsel.

**Sonic and Shadow had Metal Sonic on the ropes so he ran away to Eggman's base to retrieve the other Chaos Emeralds. Can our heroes stop this mechnical freak Metal Sonic before he utilizes the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds.**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Two Dial K for the Koopa Bros.**


	2. Dial K for the Koopa Bros

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to either Nintendo or Sega**

**Last time on Mario & Sonic: Chaos Control, Sonic and Shadow began their battle with the mechanized fiend Metal Sonic but he became desperate and fled to Eggman's Base to retrieve the other Chaos Emeralds now we begin where we last left off.**

**Chapter Two**

**Dial K for the Koopa Bros.**

Sonic and Shadow finally appeared in Eggman's base to confront Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"Give it up you imposter." Shadow roared as he fired his Chaos Spears everywhere."Get off my back Sonic." Shadow yelled as he tossed his uh...friend? on the a table.

Sonic crashed into beakers making a loud noise. "What's all that commotion?" an enraged Eggman gruffed." What the hell?! Sonic...why are you here?" Eggman grumbled.

His attention shifted to Metal Sonic."Shadow's here too?! how could you lead them to my base." He roared.

Metal Sonic said."Don't worry master after I utilize all the Chaos Emeralds no one will be able to stand against our might" feeling pretty proud of himself.

"I don't know what gave you the idea that we were partners but I'm using the Chaos Emeralds to power up my battleships and create none defective robots."Snapped Eggman.

"Dude...that was totally uncall for metalhead does his best." sighed Sonic.

Shadow snarled."Enough talk I'm gonna vaporized you and this damn base."

Metal Sonic smirked."I expected an inferior organism like yourself to not understand you had the chance to be a part of greatness."

Eggman huffed." Greatness?! get real you've been nothing but trouble since I fused those Mecha Sonics together." He then wiped a tear from his eyes. "Mecha Sonic now we're talking about a real killing machine."

Metal Sonic said."Mecha Sonic!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you, you bastard." He then pulled out a Choas Emerald from his torso.

"That's my Chaos Emerald you losy waste of circuits." snapped an Eggman that was losing his patience.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dimension not too far away the Mario Bros. were relaxing after vanquishing Bowser.

Mario sat along the courtyard casually sipping lemonade from his Mario mug as Luigi splashed around in the pool with a bunch of Toads.

Princess Peach wearing a skimpy little bikini walked onto the veranda carrying a tray of only the tastiest snacks.

Mario stared dumbfounded at her causing Peach to blush." T...those treats look amazing Peach a…are they for me?" said the greedy little plumber.

Peach couldn't believe it her outfit had no effect on Mario.

Toadsworth came running through the door carrying a letter. As Toadsworth ran he slipped on some of the water by the pool."Awww...my blasted hip again" he screeched before landed headfirst into the pool. Toadsworth began splashing around. "Help me comefounded,I can't swim Mario old boy." Toadsworth yelped while drowning.

Mario quickly rushed to the pool's side and fished Toadsworth out of the pool. As Toadsworth took well appreciated breaths of air.

Mario read the mysterious letter.

**Mario** **Dude,**

**If you know what's good for you dude you'll meet us for a**

**fight to death at Yoshi Island make sure to wear clean**

**undies for the shell shocking you'll about to receive**

**From, **

**Anonymous**

**P.S.**

**With Love From**

**Red, the Leader of the Koopa Bros.**

"S...so who's it from bro?" shuttered Luigi.

Mario crumbled the letter sighing." it says anonymous but its obvious who its from with all the shell puns and plus Red signed his name." Mario said while showing Luigi the letter.

Peach looked concerned." oh...no the Koopa Bros. are you sure you and Luigi can handle it alone I could send Toaden to help you."

Mario shrugged." Please I don't help to defeat the Koopa Bros. all I need is Luigi."

That didn't sound good to Luigi."Aw...no." He said with his usual cowardice while waving his arms.

* * *

Back at Eggman's lair he began chasing after Sonic." Get back here you blue hedgehog." Eggman then began running awkwardly behind Sonic.

Even Shadow and Metal Sonic had to stop fighting and gawk at Eggman's bizarre running pattern.

Suddenly the overweight scientist grabbed his chest." Dammit, I'm having a coronary infarction."

Sonic stammered."S...Shadow I think Eggman is having a heart attack?!" in total shock as he watched Eggman drop to the ground and flop around like a fish.

The only thing Shadow concerned himself with was the fact that Metal Sonic was attempting to control all seven Chaos Emeralds." Fuck, Eggman he just getting what he deserves Sonic."

Sonic couldn't believe what Shadow just said." C'mon buddy you don't really mean that do you?"

Just then Metal Sonic broke the container with all the Chaos Emerald. Shadow then leapt toward Metal Sonic grabbing one of the Chaos Emeralds." Get your hands off my Chaos Emeralds you imposter hedgehog." Metal Sonic griped.

With all the commotion Shadow accidently created a rift in time and space.

"Chaos Control." Yelped a frustrated Metal Sonic transporting himself and our heroes out of Eggman's base.

Suddenly Eggman's monitors warned that the released Chaos energy was to much for the laboratory."Get back here you traitor Metal Sonic." as he gripped his chest in immense pain.Then the EggBase exploded leaving nothing but a mushroom gas cloud.

They suddenly appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom on a distant island." oh..where are we?" Sonic muttered while rubbing his aching head.

Shadow shrugged." Who knows I've never used Chaos Control on all seven Chaos Emeralds before".

Strange shaped mountains were in the distant and a giant tree with huge fruit was right in front of them. "The Happy Tree?! have you ever heard of that tree?" Sonic said after reading a the sign around the tree.

Shadow snarled." Does it look like I know anything dealing with happy?'

Sonic sighed." you've got a point there Shadow old buddy."

Suddenly six of the Chaos Emeralds appeared in the sky and Shadow said." Huh?! that's never happened before."

The Chaos Emeralds seemed to repel each other and scattered all over the strange new world.

Metal Sonic who was standing on a nearby tree smirked."That's just a minor setback as long as I have one Chaos Emerald the others will be easy to track down."

Shadow snarled."Look what you did you stupid robot." Shadow then warped and kicked Metal Sonic in the back and they both disappeared deep into a strange forest. Several explosions followed behind them.

* * *

"Dammit Shadow you never let up do you." Sonic sighed as he entered the forest but he didn't find Shadow instead he saw four turtles hiding behind some bushes.

The Red Koopa said." what's taking Mario so long dude I sent that letter yesterday."

The Green Koopa replied." have patience Red I'm sure Mario is on the way."

Red turned." I put anonymous on it like you said dude but it was kinda rude so I put my name on it."

"Do you even know what anonymous means?" Green yelled in obvious frustration.

Red pointed toward Green." Of course dude its like paper or something?"

"It means you don't want him to know who you are fool." Black said with his arms folded.

Green, Yellow, and Red just stared at Black." Even Black knows what anonymous means and he's a moron." Green snapped.

Just then Mario casually strolled down the trail saying." C'mon out Koopa Brothers I know you wrote that letter."

"Dude how did he know it was us I wrote anonymous on it?" Said a baffled Red.

A sarcastic Green sighed."Remember you sighed the letter genius".

Mario pulled out his hammer."If you won't come out I'll have to come and getcha" while smirking.

"Here we go."Said the slightly arrogant plumber as he leapt into the bushes.

The Koopa Bros. shreiked in terror as Mario began whacking them with his hammer.

**Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic were teleported to a strange realm and now that the Chaos Emeralds have disappeared a furious Shadow is locked in a battle with Metal Sonic and it seems Sonic has discovered the Koopa Bros. what next could be instored for our heroes? Stay Tuned for**

**Chapter Three**

**When Worlds Collide **


	3. When Worlds Collided

**Last time on Mario & Sonic: Chaos Control our heroes Sonic and Shadow arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom after being teleported there by Metal Sonic. Now our heroes our involved on a fight on a mysterious island **

**Chapter Three**

**When Worlds Collide**

Meanwhile somewhere in the air Shadow and Metal Sonic were locked in a massive duel. Shadow blasted Metal Sonic with a Chaos Spear and as Metal Sonic crashed into a mountain Shadow leapt on his back.

Shadow slid on Metal Sonic's back as if he was a snowboard and Shadow steered Metal Sonic right into the Happy Tree. The Yoshi didn't seem to appreciate the disrespect of their tree and they attempted to give chase but Shadow and Metal Sonic resumed their battle.

Metal Sonic said." Torso Cannon." Large blasts of energy emerged from his chest but Shadow just warped out of the way but the surrounding area wasn't as lucky.

Huge craters were left as Metal Sonic kept blasting away. Shadow returned fire." Taste my Chaos Flare you joke."

Crimson flares filled the sky as Shadow fired away but Metal Sonic's Black Shield repelled the attacks. The Chief Yoshi Palapoo (the same one from the True Star Warrior) noticed this and seemed highly disturbed.

Mario said." I don't know what Bowser sent you loser for but you'll never kidnap the princess."

"Dude that's all you ever talk about its no wonder you're single." Sighed Red.

Yellow snickered." This was a trap dude and you fell right into it, you were our target not Peach."

"Yeah so stand there and take your lumps." Snarled an aggressive Black.

Mario didn't look too concerned but before he could act Sonic appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry dude I'll back you up." boasted Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Whoa?!! Wha...what're you?" stammered the dumbfounded plumber.

Red snarled. "Let's shellshock this chump."

All four brothers headed straight towards Sonic but he ran used his blazing speed to knock them apart.

"Dudes he's fast, let's regroup and do a Koopa Barrage." Red said while pointing at Sonic.

Sonic muttered. "Did he just call his attack before using it."

While he was busy muttering Yellow took this opportunity to sneak up on Sonic and deliver a powerful Shell Kick(that's when he withdraws into his shell and then comes out at full speed slamming his feet into the opponent.)

Sonic was knocked upwards into Green who was hovering through the air by spinning in his shell and delivering his own Shell Kick.

He began falling like a brick toward Black who was the powerhouse of the team. Instead of using a Shell Kick Black just grabbed Sonic by the ankles and tossed him toward Red.

Red executed a perfect back flip as he hammered his shell into Sonic. After Sonic landed near Mario's feet Red flashed a thumbs up." Dude allow us to introduce ourselves."

Black huffed." I'm the baddest man in the land Black of the Koopa Bros."

Yellow giggled. "I'm the raddest dude in the land Yellow of the Koopa Bros."

Green smirked. "I'm the smartest koopa in the land Green of the Koopa Bros."

Suddenly a spotlight turned on as Red did his little dance." Dude I don't know to explain it but I'm the hottest, most coolest and sexiest man in the land its simply Red the Ace Leader of the Koopa Bros."

As Mario helped him off the ground Sonic dazedly asked." Are they for real?!"

Mario sighed." I'm afraid so."

Back in Yoshi Fields Shadow and Metal Sonic were still at it.

"Once you're out of the way I can focus on ruling this dimension." screeched Metal Sonic.

Shadow chuckled." The only place you'll rule is oblivion once I send you there."

Just as Shadow was charging up for another attack the ground began shaking and once he turned around he saw a stampede of Yoshi led by their chief heading straight for him and Metal Sonic.

Mario said." I really don't need your help but let'sa go."

Sonic hit Red with a Spin Dash knocking the arrogant turtle captain into the air. Sonic began hitting Red with a series of homing attacks. "Dude that's totally unfair." Red cried as he slammed headfirst into a tree.

Mario smirked." Not bad kid but check this out." Mario began spinning around in circles and released his hammer which smacked Black in the face.

"Damn." muttered the Koopa Bros. that prouded himself on being hard.

As Black went through many trees and out of sight Mario grabbed his hammer and set his sights on Yellow but the little Koopa withdrew into his shell.

Yellow figured that he had the upper hand on Mario but the shifty plumber countered by smashing his hammer down on top of Yellow.

The force of the blow shot yellow like a rocket as he slammed into Green knocking them both out of view. "Dude you'll pay for that" Red said as he leapt from branch to branch like a ninja.

Sonic attempted to explain everything that happened but before he could say a word they heard massive explosions and saw Metal Sonic and Shadow fighting each other but it was really blurry since they were moving so fast.

Mario yelled." I get it now you only pretended to help me fight the Koopa Bros. you're here to destroy Yoshi Island."

But before Sonic could say anything Mario slammed his fist into his face. Sonic regained his balance before he hit against a tree but Mario was already waiting for him.

Mario snarled." Its obvious by how fast you are that you're one of Smithy's creations." He then pulled a fire flower from his trousers." Oh...exactly what I needed".

Suddenly his overalls changed from red and blue to red and white." Here we go." yelled Mario with his palms glowing like the sun.

He disappeared and Sonic looked over his over shoulder and saw Mario aiming a giant fireball at him.

Sonic barely evaded the fireball and said." See ya dude." Sonic then began running but Fire Mario kept up with easily. "Not bad for a human but can you match this." said a smirking Sonic as he sped up running from Mario.

Fire Mario began tossing fireballs left and right but Sonic dodged them all easily. As Sonic ran backwards laughing at Mario an egg smacked him in the back of the head.

Sonic stumbled and collapsed in front of the Happy Tree and Palapoo leapt over Mario and began flutter kicking Sonic.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic was beginning to reach his limits so was Shadow and he snarled." Give it up Shadow you'll get tired well before my batteries run out."

"You're right I guess its about time I ended you." Shadow said before vanishing with Chaos Control.

He reappeared in front of Metal Sonic. "Chaos Snap." Shadow said as he snapped his fingers and a blade of red Chaos energy sliced Metal Sonic in half.

As the robot laid malfunctioning on the ground Shadow smirked. "Back to the scrap heap for you." as he grabbed his left arm charging for a massive last attack.

A giant Yoshi appeared in front of him and swatted Shadow as if he was a fly. Thunderfoot(the same one from Super Mario Bros. Z) leapt into the air attempting a ground pound. Shadow vanished and Thunderfoot slammed into the mountain cracking it into two.

Shadow was losing energy fast but he snarled. "I don't need my full power to destroy some brainless dinosaur." Shadow began tossing red crimson blasts but they failed to even scratch Thunderfoot.

Just then Sonic blurred right pass. "Whoa there you are Shadow? it looks like you got your hands full too." Tons of fireballs rained from the sky and Sonic leapt into the air. "See how you like it dude" as he kicked all the fireballs back at Mario.

"Wahhhhhh??!!" screeched the stunned plumber.

Thunderfoot leapt in front of the fireballs sacrificing itself to protect Mario.

A flaming Thunderfoot stumbled around before falling off the cliff to its doom.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain old friend" said Mario as he took his hat off in respect of his fallen comrade.

"Whoa we need to stop this immediately I won't accept casualties can't we talk." Sonic pleaded.

Mario looked at Palapoo and after the little Yoshi nodded Mario said." okey dokey."

Meanwhile the Koopa Bros. were attempting a sneak attack.

" Dude do we really have to climb up the side of this mountain." whimpered a whiny Yellow.

Red rolled his eyes. "Yeah dude, how can we sneak up on Mario if we don't surprise him."

"C'mon Red climbing up a mountain is impossible we're just turtles." Green screamed from exhaustion.

"Look at Black he's not complaining." sighed Red as he pointed at Black.

Black saw something in the horizon. "Yo its a big ass Yoshi."

All the Koopa Bros. looked up to see a giant Thunderfoot heading straight for them. "Dudes we could use that Yoshi to get up to the top." Red said while smirking.

Back at the mountain top Mario and Palapoo successfully tied up Sonic but Shadow wasn't as willing as Sonic to get tied up. Before Mario could tie him up Shadow vanished with a Chaos Control and hit an unsuspecting Mario with a swift kick.

"Wahhhhh" screeched Mario as he slammed his back against a boulder completely destroying it. Shadow folded his arms chuckling." Just pathetic."

Mario blasted out of the rubble with his body glowing like a supernova. "Here we go." echoed from Mario. Shadow couldn't even follow Mario's movements and he began pummeling Shadow with many punches and kicks.

Mario was moving so fast that Shadow couldn't even defend himself as Mario beat him into the air. Mario then landed and leapt back. "Get a taste of the Supernova."

As Shadow fell from the air Mario blasted him in the back with a gigantic fireball."Yea ha" laughed Mario. "Ahhhhhhh..." cried Shadow as he crashed into the ground with his body smoking.

Mario landed with his body still flaming and he smirked. "I call this form Glorious Mario."

"Who cares I'm still the Ultimate Life-Form." Shadow snapped.

" Pay attention I'm only gonna show you this once try not to lose consciousness." smirked Mario.

Mario's body glowed like an intense sun as he ran toward Shadow. " Yahhhhhhhh Glorious Burst" screamed Mario as he slammed into Shadow.

An explosion rocked the area." Shadow no" screamed Sonic out of concern for his friend. Palapoo slapped Sonic with his spear. "Oh dude was that even necessary." Sonic sighed.

Shadow was knocked airborne again winching in pain. Mario appeared over him and grabbed the exhausted hedgehog.

Mario spun around in circles heading straight down into the ground. Shadow laid unconscious in a crater.

" I told you not to lose conscious you youngsters never listen." said an arrogant Mario. Sonic cried." Stop it leave Shadow alone."

The Koopa Bros. then came spinning through the air and landed on top of each other's shells. " Whoa dude what happen here?" said a flabbergasted Red.

Craters were everywhere and the sky was filled with the scent of charred flesh. "You idiots are still here" said Mario as his Glorious Form faded away.

Meanwhile Smithy and his Axem Rangers were aboard the Blade. The ship's scanners began ringing. "Master Smithy the scanners have located a destroyed robot on Yoshi Island. What do you want us to do sire?" asked Pink the female Axem Ranger.

Smithy stroked his massive beard. "Go there and recover that machine I can always use another robot in the Smithy Gang since Yaridovich, Exor, and the others betrayed me."

**Mario quickly vanquished our heroes but this couldn't be the end to their journey could it?**

**And what about the Koopa Bros. and Smithy? Stay Tuned for **

**Chapter Four**

**A Giant Misunderstanding**


	4. A Giant Misunderstanding

**Last time on our little story Mario thrashed Sonic and Shadow. But what our hero didn't know that Smithy a robotic genius was planning an assault on them. Can Sonic, Shadow, and Mario get over their differences long enough to help anyone let alone themselves**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega or Nintendo characters**

**Chapter Four**

**A Giant Misunderstanding**

Smithy sent Axem Red and Axem Pink to recover the damaged robot." Master Smithy I think I see Mario down there too." said the Green Axem Ranger as he looked out the monitor.

A pleased Smithy grinned." I get a new robot and I get to destroy Mario this day can't get any better charge up the Breaker Beam."

The Yellow Axem Ranger saluted and began keying in the orders. The massive cannons of the Blade locked onto the tiny island.

Pink saw Metal Sonic lying in a crater he was broken in half. "T…this can't be I'm the Ultimate Life Form" muttered the malfunctioning robot. "Look at him Axem Red who could of done this." sighed Axem Pink.

" Get back to the Blade at once we're firing the Breaker Beam." Axem Green said warning his comrades. Red touched his belt buckle teleporting himself, Axem Pink, and Metal Sonic back to the Blade.

Smithy roared. "Fire" from his sofa like command post. A gigantic nuclear blast emanated from the Blade's cannons.

"Wahhhhhh!!!!" Mario screamed as the nuclear blast crashed into island. Half of Yoshi Island was destroyed in impact and our heroes were knocked skyward. "Brannnn..." yelped Palapoo as he spun through the air.

Red could feel the vibrations. "Dude what's that noise." Suddenly boulders came falling done the

cliff. "Yo dudes those are some giant rocks." Yellow said trying to warn his brothers. Tons of rocks

smashed up against them sending the Koopa Bros and Thunderfoot's corpse into the nearby river.

As Yoshi Island crumbled into two Smithy was beside himself with happiness." Oh, that felt so damn good." The Blade turned and after entering hyper drive it vanished.

Back at the castle Peach was getting worried." Toaden its taking Mario an awful long time I knew I should of went with him."

Toaden said. "If you wish princess I could order a search party."

Peach sighed. "That isn't necessary I'll get Luigi and we'll take my Toadcopter."

Luigi cowering. "how about we wait for Mario to return on his own Peach."

"Stop being such a sniveling coward Luigi its time to help Mario." Peach snapped while rolling her eyes at him.

Toaden bowed. "Allow me to accompany you princess it would be my honor to sacrifice my life away in you honor."

Peach held her face in her palms muttering. "This is gonna be a long day."

Later that day Peach, Luigi, and Toaden arrived in what remained of Yoshi Island. "Oh dear look what happen" Peach said while covering her mouth.

Toaden trying not to fall in a hole said. "Looks like there was a massive battle here I hope Mister Mario isn't injured."

Peach walked around with her umbrella. "I hope none of the Yoshi were harmed they're such kind creatures and all."

Toaden said. "I'm sure their chief protected them." He stumbled over Mario lying facedown in a crater. "Oh my gosh are you alright Mister Mario?!"

"Uhhhhhh..." groaned Mario. "Oh my look at you Mario this is terrible" Peach cried fearing for his life.

Luigi was inspecting the area and saw a yellow gem glimmering in a ditch but as he reached for it Shadow grabbed it muttering. "Let go of the Chaos Emerald" before passing out again.

"P...Peach?!" cried the frightened Luigi. Toaden and Peach quickly rushed to his side and saw Sonic and Shadow lying unconscious on the ground.

"Uh...what're those things?" Toaden screeched. "Toaden I'm appalled by your behavior these poor little animals need our help."

Toaden bowed. "Yes m'lady I'll load them on the Toadcopter." Luigi muttered "But…but Peach we don't know if they did this to Mario."

Peach smiled. "These cute little animals wouldn't do this much damage." Luigi sighed as he helped Toaden carry Sonic and Shadow into the helicopter.

Once Sonic regained consciousness he laid in a bed wrapped in bandages. "Oh dude where am I?" Sonic muttered while rubbing his head.

A Toad said. "You were lucky, if you didn't get here on time we wouldn't be talking here today my friend." "Uh...who're you?" asked Sonic.

The Toad chuckled. "That's right I haven't properly introduced myself I'm Toadario the Chief of Medicine here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom?! I never heard of this place I guess that Chaos Control must of transported us here." said Sonic who still couldn't believe a mushroom was talking to him.

Suddenly he heard an explosion and as Sonic ran toward the window he saw Shadow fighting some of the Toad doctors. "Keep your damn hands off me" Shadow roared as he kicked random Toads.

Sonic ran outside to calm him down." Shadow calm down these guys are just trying to help us." Shadow snarled. "You're just too trusting Sonic these things are probably working for that fat blob that pounded us."

"Are you referring to Mister Mario" asked Toadario. Sonic said. "So that round dude's name is Mario?" with a chuckle. Shadow on the other hand was irate. "That fat bastard cheated the next time I see him I'm gonna pound his fat face in."

Sonic mumbled. "Maybe instead of fighting I think we should find a way back home." Shadow snapped" We can go home later REVENGE NOW!!!!!!"

Toadario said. "Oh dear" feeling a little scared until Mario walked over.

Mario approached. "Sorry about that guys I thought you were part of Smithy's Gang but he wouldn't fire the Breaker Beam at one of his minions." Sonic said while flashing a thumbs up. "No problem."

Peach seemed curious. "I've never seen animals such as yourselves where did you come from exactly?" while slightly tilting her head.

"We're from a place called Mobius but we were teleported here by an evil robot called Metal Sonic by the way I'm a hedgehog your majesty." Sonic said recalling his home world.

"I almost destroyed that stupid robot before you nimrods interfered" Shadow snarled with his usual grumpiness.

Sonic sighed." Now without a Chaos Emerald it'll be nearly impossible for us to return to Mobius."

Peach muttered. "Chaos Emerald?! you mean this gem Luigi found?" as she showed them the red shining gem.

Shadow snatched the emerald away. "Give me that Chaos Emerald." Sonic sighed." never mind him, he's really anti-social."

Peach cried. "Chaos Emerald?! that sounds like that emerald could cause a lot trouble." Sonic nodded. "It can, especially in the wrong hands it could totally destroy an entire planet."

Shadow smirked. "And that's with just one Chaos Emerald they're still six more out there." Sonic sighed. "You're enjoying this aren't you."

Peach stammered. "That's terrible and we've got a lot of villains in the Mushroom Kingdom who would wreck havoc with a Chaos Emerald I think Mario should accompany you hedgehogs he knows the terrain and as you already seen he's not a bad fighter either."

Shadow crossed his arms and said. "Hell no that fat bastard won't do anything but slow us down." No matter how much Sonic begged and pleaded Shadow wouldn't change his mind.

Mario snapped. "Who cares how you feel about me its my obligation to protect the Mushroom Kingdom I'm going. "As he stared Shadow down. You could slice the tension with a knife it was so thick.

Sonic chuckled. "Its settle then we'll all go search for the remaining six Chaos Emeralds together and we'll return them to our dimension where they belong." Shadow huffed. "Whatever Sonic but I don't trust this overstuffed garbage disposal."

A bunch of Toads approached them. "Awwwww...Peach its General Guy he's in Holli Jolli Town." Mario rolled his eyes. "So what General Guy is just a wiener that rides in a tank shaped like a baby stroller."

The Toads began shivering. "B...but he's got some strange gem Mister Mario and he's threating to blow up our little town." Peach tried calming them down. "What is Mayor Toadblatt doing about this?" asked the curious princess.

A Toad groaned. "The only thing the mayor cares about his stupid re-election he's not doing a damn thing about it."

Sonic looked at Shadow muttering. "Do you think its a Chaos Emerald?" and the unfriendly hedgehog replied. "No I wonder if its a diamond." Sonic could feel his sarcasm a mile away.

Mario said. "Its up to us to help the Toads right hedgehogs?" and Sonic snapped. "Stop calling me that my name is Sonic and this is Shadow."

Before Mario left he said. "Luigi aren't you coming?" and Luigi cowered behind Peach. She giggled. "Its alright Mario let Luigi stay here, he can protect me and the Toads." Feeling relieved Luigi said. "Ah...Yea."

As they headed toward the gate Shadow muttered. "Coward." They then left Mushroom Kingdom on their way to Holli Jolli Town.

Meanwhile the river from Yoshi Island fed into the sewers beneath Peach's Castle. "Dude did you hear that if we could get a hold of one those Chaos things Uncle B would be unstoppable." Red snickered.

Green replied. "Yeah but Mario and those things are looking for them this could get dangerous we should inform Lord Bowser first." Red sighed. "Dude you're such a dweeb."

"I say we should take a vote who says we should tell Lord Bowser first?" asked Green as he raised his hand. Yellow, and Black raised their hands leaving Red as the loser.

Red groaned. "Fine dudes you're all wieners."

The Koopa Bros. approached Bowser's Castle which was right next door to Peach's(who knew?) and Red smirked. "You dudes wait out here while I have a man to man with Uncle B" as he casually strolled inside Bowser's throne.

As Red walked he saw nothing but statues of Bowser Jr. and Princess Peach. "Uncle B sure has weird taste in chicks Kylie Koopa on the other hand is the bomb" said Red as he picked his teeth with a toothpick he found lying on the ground.(ewwwww)

Bowser was irate by their lateness. "You show up late and think you can just waltz right in huh Red." Red approached the throne and flashed Bowser a creepy grin.

"Dude we got a little nugget of information." Red smirked. Bowser roared. "Why did you say so earlier you idiot" as he took a swipe at Red.

Red did a three-sixty somersault avoiding Bowser's claw. "Dude you need to watch the tone I'm not some sort of minion." Red boasted proudly.

Bowser leaned back in his throne sighed. "Just tell me the damn information Red."

"Check this dude Mario is searching for gems called Chaos Emeralds and we overheard that just one of those little babies can destroy a planet." Red said while flashing a thumbs up.

Bowser sneered in delight. "Oh that kind of power would make a true terror across the land." He began laughing like a maniac. Feeling left out Red began cackling and Bowser yelled. "Why are you still here get me my Chaos Emeralds." Bowser was so angry he blew fire everywhere.

Red quickly ran out of the throne room. "Jeez Uncle B could use a Tic-Tac his breath is fierce." The rest of the Ninjakoopa squad ran over.

Green said. "So how did it go?" feeling a little anxious. Red smirked. "Its all in the bag dude we're off to Holli Jolli Town."

**Waiting to Chapter Four for a Bowser appearance?! I should be ashamed of myself. Now that our heroes have reluctantly agreed to partner up and search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. But they aren't the only ones searching for it Bowser sent his Koopa Bros. squad to stand in their way. Stay Tuned for **

**Chapter Five**

**A Snowy Fight**


	5. A Snowy Battle

**Peach and her wards found our heroes on a destroyed Yoshi Island and she brought them to her castle to get some well needed rest. It was later revealed that Peach had discovered the Chaos Emerald that Metal Sonic had. Now Mario, Sonic, and Shadow have decided to go to the frigid city of Holli Jolli Town to find the next Chaos Emerald.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Nintendo or Sega.**

**Chapter Five**

**A Snowy Battle**

As the Blade landed in Smithy's base which was a cave shaped like Smithy's face and they entered the part shaped Smithy's mouth a monitor began to siren.

"Master Smithy the scanners have just indicated a massive power source spreading across the land." said Axem Green.

Smithy stroked his beard. "That energy signal is a lot stronger than the Star Sprites I must have them."

"Master Smithy are you sure we should be doing this I mean it seems as if you're power hungry." Axem Pink said worrying about her creator.

Smithy sighed. "Dammit I knew creating a female robot was a big mistake you're always nagging me."

Axem Red said. "Curb your tongue Pink our master is a genius this power source would make us unstoppable."

Now back to our heroes Mario, Sonic, and Shadow had finally made to Holli Jolli Outpost.

Sonic asked." Why are we stopping here dude?" while looking around the old cabin. Mario explained that Holli Jolli Town at near freezing temperatures so it was important for them to be well prepared.

Mario, Shadow, and Sonic entered a shop full of mountain equipment and a young Toadette with long tails appeared. "Can I help you darlings the name is Toadofsky." The Toadette also had a thick Russian accent.

Mario carefully pulled a note from his overalls and handed it to Toadofsky. "Its important that we get all this equipment as fast as we can."

Toadofsky analyzed the letter. "Hmmm...I'll need to get my dad he can help you a whole lot better than me." A Bob-omb came from the back and his moustache was as thick as Mario's.

Toadofsky smiled as she stated. "This is my pa Bobbery."

Mario and Sonic couldn't help but stared cluelessly at him and Bobbery sighed. "Oh if you're wondering Toadofsky is my adopted daughter I found her in the snow she was abandoned by some cowardly Toad."

Sonic feeling bad about her situation said. "Sorry about that dude." But Toadofsky smiled. "Its no need to feel sorry for me I enjoy living with pa."

Shadow impatiently snapped. "Who gives a damn about her we need to get that Chaos Emerald."

Bobbery then filled a bag with ropes, jackets, and food supplies. "Take this and good luck you're heading to Holli Jolli Town right?"

Mario tossed Sonic the backpack. "Yeah we're off to help the Toads against General Guy." Toadofsky and Bobbery both lowered their heads.

Sonic fumbled with the bag and after getting it on his back he said. "What's with the long looks on your faces?"

Toadofsky shook her head saying. "General Guy has always been a little insane but recently he's been driven mad with power."

Bobbery snarled. "Its that damn gem he's got, if we could just get that gem from him we Bob-omb and the Toads could live together in peace."

Sonic couldn't believe it. "Whoa this General Guy, sounds like a real badass." Mario sighed. "Last time I fought General Guy he was too afraid to fight physically all he does is attack with his tank."

Shadow was tapping his feet. "Can we go now?" he was being to lose his patience. Mario shook his head at the impatient hedgehog.

"Its time to head out Let'sa Go." Mario cried with his usual optimism. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow then headed out into the raging blizzard.

Sonic put on his oversized coat just like Mario but Shadow only wore a scarf. "Shadow old buddy you're gonna freeze only wearing a scarf." said Sonic with a cheerful attitude.

"Mind your own business Sonic the Ultimate Life-Form doesn't need the assistance of inferior beings" Shadow snapped crossing his arms.

"He's not a friendly guy is he." Mario said while chuckling. Sonic grinned. "Yeah but deep inside that void he's a big ol' softy."

Shadow yelled. "Can we stop talking about me and get to Holli Jolli Town dammit?!" his eyes glared at them with the red hot intensity of a thousand suns.

Meanwhile the Koopa Bros. were hiking up the mountain and Yellow huffed. "C'mon Red let's rest I'm beat man" as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up.

Red not feeling a thing snapped. "No we've got to keep going Holli Jolli Town isn't too far from here, we can rest later dude."

Green shivering. "This was a bad idea Red we're reptiles!?!" as the chilly air was beginning to get to him.

"So what?! what's that got to do with anything?" Red asked while pointing at Green. "Being reptiles make us cold-blooded doofus" Green snapped back while pointing back at his ignorant brother.

Red sighed. "Oh" as his body was flash frozen and so were his brothers. The Koopa Bros. were frozen like popsicles and slid down the side of the mountain and crashed into Toadofsky's cabin.

Mario held a map as he trekked through the mountain with his partners Sonic and Shadow. As they walked they heard strange noises and seen blurs running through the forest.

A confident Mario smirked. "Looks like we're surrounded guys." Suddenly a bunch of Shy Guys carrying spears came out from behind trees. All of them wore strange masks that shielded their identity and they also wore grass hula skirts.

"Whoa its thousands of them." screamed a surprised Sonic. But Mario's hands glowed as he said. "I guess the general sent the welcoming committee for us."

Sonic got the idea and smirked. "Well we can't just let them leave empty-handed" and he began to stretched as he got ready to fight.

The lead Shy Guy held a document and read through a voice machine. "The General has ordered the destruction of Holli Jolli Town and we are ordered to stop any resistance held by the Toads and Bob-ombs."

The sight of a Shy Guy using a voice machine stunned an even chiseled veterans like Mario. "Now that's something you don't see everyday." muttered the plumber.

Shadow huffed. "Even a thousand of these freaks can't stop me." As he ran full speed at the Shy Guys but they then tossed their spears which Shadow evaded easily with a Chaos Control.

Just as Shadow landed the Lead Shy Guy did a strange dance and lightning emerged from his spear shocking the hedgehog.

After Shadow crashed into a pile of snow the Shy Guy snorted. "The General used his Adamant Crystal to give our weapons a supercharge."

Sonic muttered. "Adamant Crystal oh...he must be talking about the Chaos Emerald."

The Lead Shy Guy said. "Now die." As he and his Shy Guy battalion began dancing really awkwardly and lightning bolts struck the surrounding area. Sonic, Mario, and Shadow felt thousands of volts of electricity go down their spines.

Mario shrieked. "Wahhhhhhhhhhh Mama-Miaaaaaaaaaaaaa" as he was being electrocuted.

Sonic screamed. "Oh man that was some real juice. "As he watched the Shy Guys prepare for another attack.

Shadow burst from the snow. "I've had enough" as he blasted the Lead Shy Guy with one of his Chaos Flares.

The Shy Guy crashed into an old pine tree and snow fell on top of him.

The Leader squirmed and pointed his spear at them. "Kill them" he snorted in a high nasal voice.

Mario pulled a Fire Flower from his overalls and transformed into Fire Mario. "Now it'sa payback time." laughed Fire Mario.

Mario placed his hands behind his back charging up energy. "Taste this Fire Frenzy" and he began throwing hundreds of fire balls everywhere.

The intense heat from the fireballs scorched the Shy Guys and they landed facedown in a pile of snow.

Now they were defeated the Lead Shy Guy said. "This isn't over we'll return with more re-enforcements just wait."

As they ran Sonic huffed. "Who cares you can bring all the back-up you want it still won't help you."

Mario picked up the bag. "C'mon let's go that was just the first wave of General Guy's army who knows what could be coming next?" as he pointed towards the woods.

Once they reached the city a giant fence surrounded around Holli Jolli Town.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and said. "Whoa I wasn't expecting a giant wall."

Suddenly General Guy, a light blue Shy Guy wearing an army general hat, stood on a stack of phone books as he snarled. "Well if it isn't my old enemy Mario and it looks like he's brought a couple of Guinea Pigs."

Sonic hated being called anything except a hedgehog and snapped. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog to you buddy."

But Shadow snarled. "Just hand over that Chaos Emerald you have no clue what its capable of."

General Guy was irate now. "How dare some marsupial command me the Fuhrer?!?!?!" as he ordered his FlyGuy battalion to attack.

A loud humming noise was heard and once Sonic looked up at the sky it was filled with FlyGuys carrying oversized Bulky Bob-ombs(from Paper Mario 2).

General Guy held a walkie-talkie. "FIRE." he yelled through it. The Millions of FlyGuys hovering over the city dropped their Bulky Bob-ombs which exploded on site.

Mario, Sonic, and Shadow were blasted by the exploding bombs. Shadow began glowing and as he held his Chaos Emerald he shouted. "Chaos Warp."

Suddenly our heroes were teleported right next to General Guy but his tank was aimed straight for them.

Mario saw the cannon in his face. "Wahhhhhhh..." he screamed in terror. Sonic out of fear shrieked." A little close for comfort Shadow buddy."

Shadow wiped sweat from his face. "You try using that move with just one Chaos Emerald."

General Guy felt really proud of himself as he smirked. "I'll give you worms an out hand over that Adamant Crystal and I'll forget about vaporizing you."

"Never you little dictator." Mario said with his strong sense of justice spilling over.

General Guy smiled a giant evil grin. "I knew a fat impendent know nothing like yourself would say that I'll enjoy killing you Mario."

Just as the light bulb on the tank began glowing and the glare of the yellow Chaos Emerald glimmered as a giant bolt of lightning struck them. The lightning bolt was so strong an avalanche destroyed half of the wall.

As a group of FlyGuys were carrying him off General Guy smirked. "I bid you adieu Mario send me a postcard from the afterlife" while laughing in a high pitch voice(kind of like the Dirty Bubble from SpongeBob).

**Its seems as if General Guy has gained the upper hand on Mario and his friends but this can't really be the end of our heroes. What ever became of the Koopa Bros.? Stayed Tuned for**

**Chapter Six**

**Kneel Before Your General**


	6. Kneel Before Your General

**Last time our heroes were ambushed by General Guy's army. But rest assure they aren't dead but what's with all the attacks huh the general is getting pretty desperate huh?**

**Now it seems as Smithy wants in the Chaos Emeralds, first Bowser now this it looks like our heroes will be having their hands full.**

**Chapter Six **

**Kneel Before Your General**

At the Smithy Base Axem Pink and Axem Green were busy fixing up Metal Sonic. As he worked on the circuits Axem Green stammered. "I never seen wiring like this before whoever created this robot was a true genius."

Axem Pink said. "I can tell Axem Blue will be a powerful member of our team."

"Axem Blue? you've already named him?!?" Axem Green replied in surprised tone.

Meanwhile Smithy sat on the bridge of his ship with Axem Red and Axem Yellow. "So have you any information on those gems?" Smithy said as he stroked his beard.

Axem Red replied. "Master Smithy we haven't gotten much information but I have found out that those gems are from another dimension."

That information seemed to interest Smithy as he smirked. "So there are other dimensions beside this one and the one we can from."

Now back to our heroes Mario, Sonic, and Shadow regained consciousness inside a worn down cabin on the outskirts of Holli Jolli Town.

A Toad with a bandana stood over them. "Its great you're all okay, we were really worried about Mister Mario."

The cabin was full of Toad Freedom Fighters. Mario looked around the room noticing the worn out Toads staring at him ."Uh...hi?" said Mario.

The Toad said. "Oh we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Zap Toad the Leader of the Toad Resistance we're honored to have you here."

All the Toads knelt before Mario who was extremely embarrassed by all attention.

Sonic chuckled. "Its nice to be respected." But Shadow snarled. "They don't give a damn about us Sonic its that fat blob they worship" pointing out his friend's ignorance.

Zap Toad said." Its horrible Mister Mario that fiend General Guy has been enslaving our people forcing them to bake gingerbread men and he's forcing the Bob-ombs to exploded in order to cook the cookies faster."

Sonic, Shadow, and Mario just stared at them our heroes couldn't believe what they just heard. "C…Cookies?!?!?!" the three heroes shouting in unison.

Shadow was outraged(what's new)."You waste my time for some Damn Cookies." His intense glare focused on Zap Toad.

"Ahhhhhhh..." screeched Zap Toad in fear as he hid behind Mario.

Sonic snapped. "Stop it Shadow leave them alone its not their fault they are enslaved."

Zap Toad nodded."Yeah its horrible Mister Mario he's been forcing us to bake cookies in his factory so he can smuggle them with the help of his FlyGuys Battalion" while whimpering.

Sonic was staggered."But why would he want to smuggle cookies there's nothing illegal about them."

The room grew incredible silent. "General Guy doesn't care he just likes to do these things" some of the other Toads groaned.

General Guy and a squadron of Stilt Guys were inspecting the area where they battled Mario but there was nothing there but snow and charred bark.

"What the...where is Mario I could careless about his little squirrels but I want Mario, his head will rest over my mantle." shrieked General Guy.

One of the Stilt Guys couldn't help but utter a tiny chuckle which caught the attention of General Guy.

"Do I amuse you maggot?" snapped General Guy but before the Stilt Guy could reply General Guy leapt on him and slapped him with a leather strap cracking the Stilt Guy's mask and knocking it over into the snow.

As General Guy whipped the crapped out of the Stilt Guy a SpyGuy appeared.

The SpyGuy snickered. "I've been doing a little snooping I heard that Mario is in the city with one of those Toads' Rebel Forces.

"There's nothing I hate more than rebels get the tank we've got some Toads to intimidate." General Guy screeched.

As she was outside tending to the plants Toadofsky came across the frozen Koopa Bros.

"Oh my gosh are you poor little turtles alright." Toadofsky said as she ran over to them.

She then dragged them into the cabin. "Pa, you need to get some hot water boiling these little Koopas were trapped in the blizzard."

Bobbery returned with the water and said. "So what brings you boys out to in these parts" as he placed the water in front of them.

Red feeling grateful for once in his whole life said. "Sorry dude its a top secret Koopa Bros. mission." As he flashed her a thumbs up. His improved condition seemed to relieve Toadofsky.

Suddenly they heard a large tank rumbling through the streets. "I know you're out there Mario." Laughed General Guy through his loud speaker. "Anyone harboring the fugitive Mario and his raccoon buddies will be taking to the gallows and brutally executed."

Zap Toad stammered." What do we do Mister Mario?" he and the rest of the Toads were frightened out of their minds.

Shadow hated cowards and snarled. "You cowards stay here nobody calls me a raccoon dammit" as he ran outside impatiently.

"Oh no he's gonna get us killed it'sa obvious trap." Mario sighed with his thick Italian accent.

A bunch of ShyGuys walking on stilts surrounding Shadow but he smirked. "I'm not interested in fighting you clowns."

Before Shadow could attack Sonic yelled. "Yo Shadow I'll handle these guys you and Mario go find General Guy we've got to stop him."

Worried about his friend's welfare Mario said. "Are you sure you can do this alone Sonic?" but the spiky blue hedgehog flashed a thumbs up. "I won't have any problems I'll be right behind you."

Sonic curled up into a ball and began spinning around at blazing speed. Sonic bounced around like a ping pong ball between the Stilt Guys.

"Let'sa go Shadow." Mario said while motioning toward the a giant factory in the distance.

Mario stopped in front of the general's cookie factory and military base. "You know he's probably expecting us."

But Shadow smirked as he relished the idea. "That'll make it even better when I snatch that Chaos Emerald." Just as he ran into the base with Mario trailing behind.

Cookies were moving down an assembly line and Shadow looked around. "This place is creepy even for me."

A mysterious voice came over the loud speaker. "Thank you for joining me today Mario. I can assure you that your death will come as quick and painful as it can be."

Mario was tired of all the games. "Why don't you come out and fight me man to man General Guy!!" but the mysterious voice replied. "But its so much more fun doing it this way Mario."

Suddenly a massive door swung open and a large ShyGuy appeared entering the room carrying a large kitana. "Oh...Mama-Mia what the?!" Mario shrieked as he watched the obvious failed science experiment lumber around.

The mysterious voice once again came over the loud speakers chortling. "This is my bastard son I call him ShyFreak he was a failed attempt at splicing a ShyGuy and a Dark Nut's DNA but he's still good enough to destroy you Mario."

Just as usual Shadow underestimated his opponent. "This won't take too long" as he fired many Chaos Flares but the behemoth didn't even move.

"Impossible those blasts were right on target he should be dead." an astounded Shadow uttered. The ShyFreak lifted up his kitana and sluggishly swung it.

Shadow dodged it with a well timed Chaos Control as Mario flipped over the kitana himself. "Hmmm...he's a tough one maybe we should use teamwork" Mario said reluctant to ask Shadow for help.

Even the grumpy hedgehog had to agree with Mario. "Alright but just this once. "Shadow snarled.

Mario pulled a leaf from his trousers but it wasn't the item he was expecting and he cried. "Oh no" as the leaf hit him transforming Mario into Raccoon Mario.

In total disgust Mario over his newfound power sighed. "I can't even remember what this stupid form's power is" as his tail wriggled in the background.

"I knew trusting you was a bad idea." snapped Shadow in frustration over Mario stupidity. Shadow then turned and charged at ShyFreak yelling. "Chaos Flare."

This time as Shadow blasted the giant oaf with his crimson flares his attack seemed to bother the giant moron.

Mario flew through the air snickering. "I remember I can fly with my Toki Toki powers." Shadow looked up smirking." That actually might be useful."

Shadow curled into a ball and Spin Dashed into the air. Mario quickly got the idea and said. "okey dokey" as he slammed his hammer down onto Shadow sending him spiraling downward.

The intense force from Mario's hammer sent Shadow down fast into the ShyFreak's face. "That was a direct hit" cried an eager Mario.

Axem Black just arrived in the frigid Holli Jolli Town with an Emerald Radar. "Master Smithy is counting on me to retrieve that strange crystal I mustn't let him down."

Axem Black followed the radar's signal into town and saw Sonic doing battle with hoards of Stilt Guys. "If Mario and his friends are here that means that the crystal is hear somewhere too."

The giant ShyFreak toppled over defeated after combat with Raccoon Mario and Shadow.

Shadow walked over to ShyFreak and lifted him up by the collar."Prepare to die you waste of an existence."

But Mario feeling merciful now."No Shadow let him be,he was a pawn in his father's goals." They turned and lefted the defeated, scarred mutant lying on the ground.

After ShyFreak was defeated a large metal door openned revealing a long corridor which led our heroes onto a small outdoor platform Mario and Shadow could feel the winter wind nipping at their feet.

General Guy stood on the outside of his tank polishing the cannon with an oil rag. "I'm disappointed in you Mario with all the warnings you had, I thought you would have left by now but it seems as morons such as you and your warthog are hardheaded."

"Warthog?! Do I look like a stupid warthog." Shadow screamed with his rage reaching its boiling point.

As Mario pointed his hammer toward the general." This is where it ends for you."

General Guy smirked. "I couldn't agree more Mario but I'm afraid this will be the end of you and your little companion." General Guy then leapt into his tank.

**Who would of guessed that General Guy's main reason for enslaving Toads was that he could have an illegal bakery so he could smuggle cookies throughout the land.(Talking about a stupid plan). Now Shadow and Mario are face to face with the manicial General Guy. What about the snooping Axem Black he's here to collect the Chaos Emerald too.**

**Stay Tuned for **

**Chapter Seven**

**Fade to Black **


	7. Fade to Black

**Mario and Shadow are now in battle with General Guy but with the Koopa Bros. and Axem Black lurking about I wonder if our heroes can get the Chaos Emerald and leave unscathed? Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter Seven **

**Fade to Black**

The General's tank had gone through a couple of modifications it was massive now. The Light bulb was still on the back of it and the glow from the Yellow Chaos Emerald flashed brightly.

General Guy sat a couple of phone books in the tank sighed. "I would ask you to join my little organization but I know its a waste of time so I'll let my tank the Fuhrer X1 destroy you" as he locked his radar on Raccoon Mario.

"Shadow let'sa go, can you do that warp thing over his tank." Mario muttered while pointed toward the tank.

"Humph of course I can." huffed Shadow as he used his Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control Mario over the tank.

Mario leapt off of Shadow. "Now transform, Form of a Thwomp." As Mario freefall he transformed into a giant Thwomp thanks to his Toki Toki powers.

The Thwomp then dropped right down onto the Fuhrer X1. Shadow watched as debris came falling down from the damaged tank.

Mario returned to normal. "Hmm that was a little too easy." said the plumber as he landed next to Shadow.

Suddenly the chunks of the Fuhrer X1 began to circle around before reattaching themselves to the tank repairing itself.

General Guy laughed manically. "Oh did I forget to mention that not only does the General Crystal strengthens my Fuhrer X1 and other military equipment but it also repairs them."

Shadow with subtle shock muttered. "I heard that Chaos Emeralds had the power to increase a machine's performance but to the extent of repairing it is a bit much."

A electrical blast came out of from Fuhrer X1's cannon. Shadow evaded and tossed a couple of Chaos Flares toward the tank but a yellow barrier deflecting them.

Mario said. "Wh...why is the Chaos Emerald protecting him?" out of sheer disbelief.

"The Chaos Emeralds will protect anyone who wields them its their way of protect themselves." Shadow replied showing off his deep knowledge of Chaos Emeralds .

The sight of a shield pleased General Guy. "Even the crystal surprises me sometimes that's why I love it." chortled General Guy out of delight.

Mario sighed. "How are we suppose to be able to fight through a barrier?" out of exasperation.

Shadow replied. "Simple if I use this Chaos Emerald the barrier should be disrupted" he said holding their Red Chaos Emerald.

The ground shook as Shadow absorbed energy from the Chaos Emerald his piercing eyes locked onto the barrier. Shadow grabbed Mario's arm as he blasted through the Fuhrer X1's barrier at the speed of sound.

As the barrier shattered an enraged General Guy squealed. "No this won't be tolerated no one but the Fuhrer may use a General Crystal."

"Trust me I hate using Chaos Emeralds on fools like yourself." Shadow snapped as he landed with Mario who was suffering from motion sickness.

Shadow raised his arms focusing as Chaos Energy formed over his head. "What're you doing?" asked a confused Mario.

"Try to stall him this Chaos Sphere will take awhile." Shadow snapped at Mario for breaking his focus.

General Guy began pressing all the buttons in his Fuhrer X1 like a madman. "Die you insignificant worms." He snorted.

Hundreds of small lasers appeared around the base of the Fuhrer X1. "Taste a thousand lasers of death pointed at your heart Mario." roared the small tyrannical ShyGuy.

Mario pulled out his hammer. "Dammit I've got to dodge these lasers and protect Shadow this won't be easy" but then smirked. "I wouldn't be the great Super Mario if I couldn't."

Mario began twirling around in circles deflecting the laser beams with his hammer. The lasers bounced of the ground as Mario smirked in triumph.

General Guy couldn't believe that a hammer deflected his lasers. "You...you foolish plumber I'll destroy you." General Guy snarled as the Fuhrer X1 rumbled toward Mario.

Mario leapt toward the General's Fuhrer X1 and began whacking it with his hammer multiple times.

The tank began cracking under the strain of Mario's attack. Just then Shadow's eyes gleamed as the Chaos Sphere was completed.

Shadow snarled. "Take this you twisted little freak Chaos Sphere" as he threw his arms downward forcing the massive orb of Chaos Energy to head straight toward General Guy.

The energy mass ripped right into the Fuhrer X1 destroying it shattering it into pieces. As General Guy bounced out his destroyed Fuhrer X1.

As Mario picked up the Chaos Emerald a desperate General Guy took out a radar. "I wouldn't take that crystal Mario, you see I came prepared for every situation I wired a Nuclear Bob-omb so all I have to do is press this little button and this entire worthless city will go up in smoke."

Mario cried. "Whoa...you would be stupid enough to kill yourself to just get back at me?!?!" it was just so absurd.

General Guy casually said." I figure its a small price to pay for your death." It seemed as if General Guy could careless about his own wellbeing as long as Mario was dead.

Just as General Guy was about to press the button on his switch a blur came and slashed at his arm. "Ahhhhh...my damn arm. " screeched General Guy as arm laid like a limp noodle.

Just then a black robot wearing a red scarf with the Smithy Emblem and some Gucci shades on stepped on the switch crushing it.

Shadow asked." One of your friends?" but Mario snarled." No, that's Axem Black he's one of Smithy's robot he was the that probably shot at us on Yoshi Island."

"What?! That was you." Shadow snarled at the obvious shocked robot.

Axem Black stared at Shadow. "Its amazing how much you favor that robot we found on that stupid island."

Mario began stammering. "S...so Smithy has Metal Sonic?!" it was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Metal Sonic is still alive huh I thought that stupid robot would be in the scrap yard by now." Shadow muttered with a chuckle.

"What do you want Axem Black?" asked Mario who was ready to fight. But Axem Black replied." I'm here for that crystal, Master Smithy is very interested in them."

General Guy attacked him wildly. "No one is allowed to have the General Crystals except me."

Axem Black used his Axem Axe to slice General Guy in half and he then tossed him off the bridge into the woods.

"Now Mario be a good little plumber and give me that Chaos Emerald." Axem Black said patronizing Mario.

Shadow snarled. "You're not going to get that Chaos Emerald you'll have to go through me first" as he ran toward Axem Black.

However the shifty robot flashed an intense black light blinding Mario and Shadow. Axem Black then slashed them numerous times with his axe.

Shadow fell off the platform while Mario laid unconscious on the ground. After stealing the Chaos Emerald Axem Black smirked. "I bet Master Smithy would be even more pleased if I brought him Mario's head."

Axem Black placed his axe against Mario's neck but before he could slice off Mario's head Axem Green came over his scanner. "Master Smithy said return to the base at once Axem Blue has regained conscious."

"I guess this will have to wait until later Mario." said Axem Black with disappointment. He turned and flew off.

A signal flashed on the Stilt Guys armor and they began to retreat. "Yeah you better run." said an obvious exhausted Sonic as he waved his fist.

Suddenly Shadow came crashing down in front of him. From surprise Sonic said. "Whoa are you okay buddy?" but Shadow only groaned.

Mayor Toadblatt peered out of his house and once the close was clear he stated. "Thanks to all my efforts General Guy has been vanquished." The Holli Jolli Town citizen didn't seem to share his thoughts and they began yelling.

Zap Toad snarled. "You didn't do a thing it was Mister Mario and his comrades that saved us we demand a new mayor right guys?" he said cheering on the crowd.

The Toads around Mayor Toadblatt's house began chanting his name. "Zap Toad for the new Mayor."

But Zap Toad stammered. "Really?! you guys want me to be the mayor?" in astonishment but the other Toads gave him tremendous courage as he accepted the job.

Toadblatt snapped. "Now everyone calm down let's not do anything hasty" he said trying to stop his unseating but the crowd refused to listen.

This time Toadblatt was angry. "You ungrateful little Toads after all I've done for you." The crowd glared at him which caused Toadblatt to become a bit nervous. The crowd then revolted grabbing him and dragging Toadblatt out of the city before heaving him off a cliff.

Sonic carried an injured Shadow on his back as he finally found Mario lying on the platform. "Awww...Mario dude are you okay?!" said the curious hedgehog.

As Sonic bent over to help Mario a giant white ATV appeared out of nowhere. "Oh man I'm in no shape to keep fighting." Sonic said a weary from fatigue.

Princess Peach in a long white coat along with Toadsworth stood in front of the ATV. "Oh...thank goodness its you princess." Said Sonic out of relief.

Toadsworth looked around. "Wh...what happened here?" he said in amazement. Sonic sighed. "The battle with General Guy got pretty intense."

Peach covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Mario is he dead?!" in horror.

Sonic replied. "Nah he's just knocked out he'll be fine with a little rest" calming the princess' raging nerves.

Toadsworth talked into a small box and hundreds of Toads popped out of the ATV. The little Toads wore the crest of the Toad Paramedics as they loaded Shadow and Mario onto the ATV.

The Koopa Bros. noticed the ATV leaving. "Check it dudes that's our way outta here." Red said pointed at the white van.

Green was impressed. "For once your plan isn't stupid but how do we get on it without them knowing?" trying to come up with an idea.

"I got it dudes we can climb under the van they wouldn't even know." snickered Yellow as he rubbed his chin.

Black snarled. "Hell nah, I don't need a stupid van I can walk out of here on my own, no punk ass weather can stop me" as he threw a couple of punches into the air. Suddenly a strong gust of chilly wind hit Black freezing him into a solid block of ice.

"What do we do now?" asked Green while staring at his moronic brother in the ice.

But Red could careless as he casually replied." get the idiotsicle and lets get outta here."

Green and Yellow obeyed the orders and tied the frozen Black to the base of the ATV and it rode out of Holli Jolli Town unbeknownst to our heroes.

As the ATV returned to Princess Peach's castle Red smirked. "This is our stop bros." as they leapt into the sewers with a frozen Black.

Once the Koopa Bros. landed in the sewers the ice that trapped Black crumbled. "Damn" he screamed from extreme frost.

The ATV rolled into the courtyard and Toadsworth ordered. "Get Mister Mario and that Hedgehog to Toadario at once."

The Toads scrambled as they rushed Mario and Shadow on stretchers into the Medical Ward.

**All is well in Holli Jolli Town with General Guy being defeated and Zap Toad being named the new mayor. But Axem Black came and stole their Chaos Emerald what could the deranged Smithy want with a Chaos Emerald. Stay Tuned for**

**Chapter Eight**

**Entering The Boogly Woods **


	8. Entering The Boogly Woods

**It looks like Smithy has his hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds and now our heroes return to Peach's Castle to get some well earned rest. But knowing our heroes the peace won't last for long. Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo or Sega characters. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Entering The Boogly Woods**

In was really peaceful around the castle until Shadow regained consciousness anyway. Shadow snapped. " I can't believe you let that robot still that Chaos Emerald we worked so hard to get." Shadow then snapped at Mario.

Mario stammered. "I...I didn't let him take it, it was stolen Shadow." Mario then snapped back at Shadow. "Besides I didn't see you stopping Axem Black."

It was becoming a little tense in the room. Princess Peach intervened. "Stop it the both of you it was nobody's fault now lets concentrate on the remaining emeralds."

E. Gadd stepped with caution into the room. "Why you fellers were arguing I finished a new radar to track down those little crystal fellers" he said with a chuckle.

Shadow snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you people I can sense Chaos Emeralds?!" but Sonic leaned back in his chair. "Shut up Shadow let the professor speak."

"Thank you young hedgehog creature" chortled E. Gadd. He then said. "I couldn't exactly build a portable radar but this baby can tell us where those suckers are."

Sonic said. "That's awesome so where can we find the next Chaos Emerald?" ready to get going he could stay in one place for long.

E. Gadd chuckled. "Hold on youngster let me check the radar." A robot carried in a clunky looking machine and Mario shrieked. "Whoa...are you sure that piece of crap can help us?"

"You should never judge a book by its cover Mario looks can be deceiving old boy." laughed the fossil of a professor.

He wiped dust from it and turned it on the radar rattled a bit before E. Gadd took a piece of paper from the machine. "The Chaos Detector says there's an emerald in the vicinity of the Boogly Woods." E. Gadd said proud of his invention.

Mario said. "The Boogly Woods?! Hey Luigi has knowledge of that place maybe he could lead our expedition there."

Luigi shook his head multiple times. "Oh...no, Mario you can't make me go back there" in sheer terror. Mario knew it was the only way they could get the next Chaos Emerald before Smithy or Bowser.

Mario said. "C'mon Luigi its your chance to be a hero and save the day like you always dreamed of" trying to convince his little brother but Luigi was too frightened.

Shadow snapped. "Just leave the little baby here to hide" with just distain for Luigi.

Sonic said. "C'mon dude you're Mario's brother I know you can do this" and their comments actually made Luigi brave. "Okay for you Mario." Luigi said pumping out his chest in an effort to show how brave he was.

E. Gadd chuckled. "If you fellers need it you're free to take the Poltergust 3000 I've added a few modifications."

Sonic looked back at Mario who gave him a subtle head shake. As Luigi muttered. "Oh...no" remembering the last time he was stuck with an E. Gadd invention.

Peach left the room and returned with a basket. "Here Mario this just in case you boys get hungry the Boogly Woods can be frustrating."

Mario looked at Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow. "C'mon guys we need to hurry and get that emerald you seen what Smithy did to Yoshi Island without a Chaos Emerald."

What our heroes didn't know was that Palapoo the young Yoshi Chief was lying unconscious in a bed next to their room. Once he heard that the little chief sprung up but as the Toads tried calming him down but all Palapoo did was growl.

As Mario and crew reached the gate Palapoo approached them. "P...Palapoo I thought you would still...uh...be unconscious." Mario said to the hot tempered Yoshi.

Palapoo began making the sounds of typical Yoshi and Mario just stared cluelessly at him. "Uh...yeah Palapoo I can't understand you." sighed Mario trying to communicate.

Sonic said. "C'mon Mario its plain as day the little guy said he wants revenge for his fallen brethrens" and Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Shadow turned just staring at him.

"You tell me you can understand that little lizard?" growled Shadow.

Sonic turned toward them and said. "Sure I can Shadow old buddy old pal of mine" which irritated Shadow. "What did I tell you about calling me your buddy?" snapped Shadow at his increasing irritating friend.

Luigi sighed. "C'mon Mario let's just get this over with" starting to lose his nerve.

Mario looked down at Palapoo. "Sorry about but its best if you stay here until you get fully healed from your injuries because right now you would just get in the way."

Peach lifted Palapoo up and said. "You go on Mario I'll keep Palapoo safe until you come back."

Sonic, Shadow, Luigi, and Mario left Peach's castle and Palapoo watched sadly as they left.

"Don't worry you'll be out there with them fighting and stuff once you get better" Peach smiled at the kid Yoshi.

Sonic asked. "Why is it called Boogly Woods anyway?" and Mario chuckled as he replied. "Oh that's simple you see the Boogly Woods are full of Boos."

Luigi shivered. "You haven't met King Boo their leader he's uber scary." Luigi's knees were knocking from terror as he remember facing King Boo.

Meanwhile in the Blade a triumph Smithy stood over Metal Sonic. "So you're finally fixed huh its about time" said Smithy stroking his long beard(trademark son).

"Ah...who are you, where am I am?" groaned Metal Sonic as he sat up feeling groggy.

Smithy smirked showing his rotten teeth. "I'm Smithy I found you ripped into pieces on Yoshi Island and this is the Blade."

Metal Sonic couldn't remember a thing. "So are you my creator?" asked the amnesiac robot.

"No, but I'm your new master Smithy." said the disgusting engineer. Even though he had amnesia Metal Sonic felt that Smithy wasn't his master.

The Boogly Woods was a dense creepy jungle and a small river streamed down their walkway. "Ewww...Lake Eerie that brings back bad memories" screeched Luigi hiding behind Mario.

Suddenly Mario, Shadow, Sonic, and Luigi heard something humming the theme to "Luigi's Mansion."

They then heard snickering." Look guys its our old punching bag Luigi." Luigi knew it had to be the Boos only they would talk about him like that.

A colony of Boos came out of the forest and they held hands as they spun around our heroes. "B...Boos...oh...no...I...k…knew this was gonna happen." shuttered Luigi with fear.

Sonic chuckled. "So these are Boos huh they don't look scary right Shadow" as he looked over to his pal but Shadow's eyes were wide open as his knees knocked from fear.

"Oh god, its King Boom Boo he's exacting his revenge against me" Shadow cried with his teeth chattering from fear.

Sonic rubbed his head. "But I thought Knuckles fought King Boom Boo." But Shadow snapped. "Knuckles is a damn lair Sonic."

Shadow turned and then stammered. "I...I'm getting...ou...outta here." Sonic couldn't believe the hedgehog he had grown to both fear and respect was afraid of some little ghosts.

Sonic snarled. "C'mon Shadow you've got to be kidding me I thought the Ultimate Life Form feared nothing." disgusted by Shadow's quivering behavior.

Shadow tried taking out his Chaos Emerald but Sonic snatched the emerald. "Who cares Sonic I don't need a Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control." Shadow snapped.

Before Sonic could stop him Shadow vanished in a flash. "Oh where did he go?" Mario said looking around.

Sonic dropped his head. "We've got to forget about Shadow for right now and focus on the Chaos Emerald right now."

"W...why didn't he take me with him?!?!" sniveled Luigi in his fright.

Sonic stepped forward a bit. "C'mon guys we've got to get rid of all these ghosts." But once they prepared to fight the Boos simply vanished.

Luigi stammered. "I...I know what they doing the...they're gonna summon King Boo." As he watched in horror as the Boos scattered off.

Mario saw the Boos carrying something off in the distance. "I...Isn't that Shadow?!" cried Mario as he pointed toward the scared hedgehog. "Got to fast...faster, faster Sonic X" Shadow muttered the Sonic X theme song to himself in an effort to calm himself down but it wasn't working.

"Whoa where could they be taking him?" Sonic cried as they chased after Boos.

Luigi and Mario followed closely behind. "They must be taking him to their mansion." Luigi cried as he huffed and puffed.

A large rundown mansion was in the horizon. "That's it, that's the mansion King Boo fooled me to think I won, but when Mario got jealous and went to investigate the mansion King Boo imprisoned Mario in a portrait."

Mario crossed his arms. "Humph, if I didn't go there we wouldn't of knew of King Boos' nefarious plans."

King Boo sat in front of his fireplace. "Hmm...I haven't had a visitor in ages, could I interest you in a pot of tea or some scones perhaps" with unusual hospitality.

But Shadow just stood in the room shuddering with apparent fear.

King Boo seemed to be just a bit enthusiastic. "Oh that face, that fear, you remind me of Luigi, I must capture this moment in a painting."

Then King Boo grabbed Shadow with his stubby little hands and tossed the petrified hedgehog into the painting over his mantle.

Just then Mario, Sonic, and Luigi ran inside the mansion to see King Boo sipping Champagne in front of a portrait of Shadow on the wall.

"Aw Luigi, I'm glad you could make it my little Boolings told me of your arrival I was just admiring my newest portrait I think its a raccoon?" King Boo muttered with his British accent as he stared closely at his Shadow portrait.

Sonic screamed. "Shadow buddy what did he do to you?!" as he stared at the portrait.

"Don't worry Sonic once King Boo is defeated Shadow will be back to normal." Mario said trying to calm his ally down.

Sonic then stared at King Boo. "You'll pay for hurting Shadow dude." King Boo yawned as it seemed Sonic's threats had no effect on him.

King Boo said. "Now I can finally complete my Mario Bros. Portraits and I can throw in a badger for good measure." He said while tossing his Champagne glass.

His glass shattered on the ground as King Boo summoned thousands of Boos to help in battle. "Usually I would prefer to just sip wine, but I'll make an exception this time." King Boo said as his little Boolings danced him.

King Boo sighed. "I am a gentleman so I'll let you clowns decide who'll fight first." Mario, Sonic, and even Luigi were surprised by his personality.

Sonic snarled with contempt. "Get real you oversized blimp we're not gonna to fall for that."

But Mario smirked. "I've got a score to settle with this cad let me go first" as he pulled out his hammer.

King Boo snorted. "A hammer?! _how absurd_." As he took a fencing sword from his Boos.

**Who knew Shadow was such a coward when it came to ghosts, but now Mario is prepared to go against the art connoisseur King Boo. But is Mario over his head and can they free Shadow or will he be a portrait forever? Stay Tuned for**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Living Nightmare**


	9. A Living Nightmare

**Shadow was trapped inside a painting and now Mario, Sonic, and Luigi are tasked with saving him. But is Mario underestimating King Boo will he defeat the ghost or become a painting? Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo or Sega characters. Read and Review**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Living Nightmare**

Mario stood face to face with the aristocratic King Boo. "I'll get you for trapping Shadow and trapping me in that mirror last time." Mario chortled rubbing his nose.

King Boo smirked. "Let us dance Mario." He then began fencing with Mario. It seemed as King Boo had the upper hand it was no way Mario could out fence him with a hammer.

Sonic then turned toward Luigi. "Come on dude we've got to help Mario."

But Luigi was too afraid to move so our blue hedgehog ran toward King Boo. Sonic tried to kick the ghost but King Boo used a parry stance to block him.

"Mario tell your little badger friend that men of our social status don't need the help of such cretins." King Boo muttered polishing his fencing sword.

Mario turned away from King Boo. "Trust me guys I've got this under control." But King Boo stabbed Mario in the stomach with his fencing sword ripping out his soul and tossing it into the painting.

"You bast..." Mario screamed as he was being frozen next to Shadow inside the painting.

King Boo began licking the ectoplasm off his sword. "I can't believe a man of your social stature fell for that Mario." Boos swooped down and scooped Mario unconscious body.

"You fiend, you lied to Mario." Sonic pointed at King Boo as he said it with rage.

"Which of you gentlemen will be next?!" King Boo sighed as he prepared for another attack.

Luigi ran and began cowering behind a dusty old cabinet but Sonic snarled. "Me and Luigi will both take you on."

"Oh no." Luigi shrieked from behind the cabinet, the whole desk was rattling by Luigi's constant shaking.

Sonic muttered. "Come on Luigi if we don't save Mario and Shadow the whole world will be doomed." But that just seemed to make things worst.

The Boos flew around the room and then handed King Boo his crown and he placed it on his head. "Aw now I'm a true king."

A blue Chaos Emerald glimmered from King Boo's crown. "H...he had the Chaos Emerald the hold time?!" Sonic stammered pointing at the crown.

King Boo then grinned showing his hundreds of fangs. "So that's what this is, I love its ghastly glow."

Sonic snarled. "I guess I'll have to use the Chaos Emerald we have, but the problem is I can't use them as well as Shadow."

King Boo breathed ice on his sword freezing it. "Now gentlemen this is the Ice Blade, it'll chill your souls if you catch my little joke there." while chuckling.

Sonic looked toward Luigi who was still hiding. "Don't worry Luigi its alright to be afraid but its not alright to just sit there doing nothing when they're people who need our help."

Luigi stood up slowly staring at Mario who was trapped in a painting. "Y...you're right...S...Sonic." He muttered taking a deep breath.

King Boo held up his Ice Blade. "Now gentlemen your day of reckoning has come." As he flew straight toward them.

Luigi tried throwing a couple fireballs but since his fireballs lacked friction they bounced around all over the place.

The fireballs were out of control burning a couple of paintings. "I guess you need some practice huh Big Green." Sonic chuckled.

King Boo stared at his burning paintings. "How dare you two imbeciles destroy my cherished paintings." He then yelled while staring at them. "Do you even know how hard I worked on them."

King Boo flew at Sonic with extreme speed and began slashing him multiple times. Luigi knew he had to help Sonic or he would be a painting so he fumbled around in his overalls and pulled out a blue shell.

Luigi put on the shell transforming into Shell Luigi. After withdrawing into his shell Luigi slammed into King Boo forcing him off of Sonic.

Sonic wiped sweat from his forehead. "Thanks dude if you hadn't saved me I would probably be on that wall."

Shell Luigi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh, no problem."

Sonic then raised the Chaos Energy into the air. "Here goes nothing Chaos Control." Suddenly he warped behind King Boo.

Luigi withdrew back into his shell and he began to spin rapidly toward King Boo. But King Boo just smiled. "You gentlemen are so predictable."

King Boo then went intangible causing Luigi to pass straight through him. Shell Luigi then crashed right into Sonic and the two landed in a pile of moldy old books.

Sonic pulled a book full of cobwebs off his head. "Luigi he's a lot stronger than he looks, we need to use teamwork if we're gonna win."

Luigi coughed up dust. "Ah yeah." Luigi chortled as he then pulled out his squeaky hammer from his trousers.

Sonic began absorbing the Chaos Emerald's power. Sonic curled up in a ball and then ran toward Luigi at the speed of sound. "Sonic Dash." He yelled as he leapt into the air.

Luigi slammed his squeaky hammer down on Sonic and he ricocheted around the room like a ping-pong ball.

Sonic was glowing ablaze as he bounced from wall to wall. King Boo tried firing a couple of Ice Blasts from his mouth but Sonic was way too fast. He then ricocheted off King Boo's crown cracking it and knocking the blue Chaos Emerald free.

The Chaos Emerald bounced around before landing on the ground. Luigi ran over to the emerald but King Boo snarled. "Keep your hands off my crystal, you uncouth person."

Luigi was terrified. "Yah...take this." Luigi yelled as he flailed his hammer around with his eyes closed tightly. The hammer actually hit King Boo knocking him into a wall next to the Mario and Shadow painting.

Sonic walked over and picked up the Chaos Emerald. "Look Big Green we have a second Chaos Emerald that's awesome, just four more to go."

"You seem to be forgetting about me gentlemen, you won't leave this place alive." King Boo snarled as he floated up into the air.

King Boo then whistled and suddenly the room was filled with his little Boolings. "Lend me your strength." King Boo ordered as he then began devouring the Boos.

Luigi with terror shrieked. "M...Mario?!" as he and Sonic watched the aristocratic monarch grow to monstrous portions.

Sonic couldn't believe he would resort to such things. "H...how could you eat your own servants?" with a bit of astonishment.

King Boo then smirked. "Sometimes you have to do drastic measures to ensure your survival gentlemen."

"I would never do something like that." snarled Sonic as he pointed an accusing finger at King Boo. Sonic then angrily yelled. "You're going down freak."

Sonic then hopped onto Luigi's shell and slid toward King Boo. The monarch began spit ice balls at him. Sonic anticipated this and kicked Luigi, who withdrew into his shell, at King Boo.

Luigi slammed into King Boo knocking the tyrant backwards before he could recover Sonic delivered a barrage of kicks.

King Boo couldn't hold his form anymore and shattered into about a million Boos that were all sucked into a nearby painting.

As he began to become frozen King Boo smiled. "I lost, but I became a work of art." Sonic and Luigi stared at the creepy King Boo portrait.

Mario and Shadow fell from their paintings. "M...Mario?!" Luigi shrieked with tears running down his cheeks as he ran over hugging Mario.

Sonic then casually walked over to Shadow. "Since the Boos are gone, will you return to normal hopefully."

Shadow looked around nervously. "Whoa those ghosts are gone, they must of knew I was about to get serious." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shadow is fine."

The Blade hovered over the mansion and Smithy leaned back on his couch. "The scanners indicate that two Chaos Emeralds are inside that mansion I want you to retrieve them."

Axem Red summoned his team Axem Pink, Axem Green, Axem Yellow, and Axem Black. "We've got our orders let's move out."

But Smithy showed his yellow moldy teeth as he snarled. "Wait a minute Axem Red, I need Axem Pink here to fly the Blade, take Axem Blue."

Axem Red then looked over at Metal Sonic who was still suffering from amnesia. "Master Smithy just because Pink named him Blue that doesn't make him an Axem Ranger."

Smithy growled as he sat up in his chair. "Are you disobeying me Axem Red?!" He quickly replied. "Of course not, I would never do that master but its just that Axem Blue seems suspicious."

Just then the Koopa Bros. finally made it into the Boogly Woods, Black said while holding a map even though he couldn't read. "Damn this place is spooky."

Red turned as he groaned at Black. "Like duh, dude it is called Boogly Woods after all."

Green stammered sticking close to Red. "Man, I hope Kamek was right he claimed he sensed some energy coming from this place."

Yellow pointed at something in the horizon. "Yo dudes there's a mansion." Red then smirked as flashed a thumbs up. "That's great dudes we can break into that mansion and steal some grub."

**Sonic and Luigi managed to defeat King Boo and free Shadow and Mario. Not only that they managed to get another Chaos Emerald. Now the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. are closing in fast. **

**Chapter Ten **

**A Sticky Situation**

**Thanks to PrincessPeachandDaisy for the reviews. **


	10. A Sticky Situation

**Sonic and Luigi managed to defeat King Boo and free Shadow and Mario. Not only that they managed to get another Chaos Emerald. Now the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. are closing in fast. Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo or Sega characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Sticky Situation**

Mario lifted up King Boo's portrait. "Check it out guys I bet E. Gadd would love this." He chortled as they began leaving the nightmarish mansion. Our heroes thought it was time to relax, but they were in for a surprise.

Red and his Koopa Bros. stood there. "Hand over that awesome gem dude, its not like you can ever hope to defeat us anyway." said Red the arrogant leader of the Koopa Bros. flashing a thumbs up and even the darkness of Boogly Woods lighted up.

"Oh no, not you guys again." Sonic sighed while smacking his head in frustration. Mario, Shadow, and even Luigi laughed at the moronic ninja turtles.

Yellow sniveled. "Dude, they're like totally mocking us." Red couldn't believe the disrespect. "Yeah dudes its us again the Koopa Bros, Uncle B's raddest ninja squad check it let's do the intros."

Black began doing a couple of push-ups and then punched a tree cracking it in half. "Yo I'm Black the baddest mofo to ever walk these streets." A vein popped in Black's neck as he spoke.

"I'm Green the genius, with my keen intellect there's no equation I can't solve." Green snickered as he read one of his many textbooks.

Yellow gleefully said. "Bro, I'm Yellow the coolest and raddest surfer, I believe you can do anything if you just try hard enough." Everyone just stopped and turned to stare at Yellow because what he said wasn't really evil.

Red shoved Yellow out of his way. "Dude, do you remember the comet that wiped out the dinosaurs, well my intensity is just as hot as a comet, I'm the Koopa Bros with the most sex appeal, I'm Red the Ace Leader of the Koopa Bros."

Shadow, Sonic, Mario, and Luigi just stood there dumbfounded with their mouths wide open. "I don't know where you clowns came from, but you're not getting these Chaos Emeralds." Shadow grumbled returning his usual self.

"Looks likes we're going to have to battle then, dude." Red chortled and he then his snapped fingers starting the battle.

Yellow and Black circled around Mario and Luigi. "Check it out dude, there's like totally no escape for you." Yellow snickered pointing at a frighten Luigi.

Mario nudged Luigi. "You've got to be kidding me Luigi, how can you be afraid of these stupid turtles?" as he lowered his voice trying not to yell at Luigi.

Black griped. "Who da hell you calling stupid boy?" as he ran toward Mario swinging his fists wildly. Mario flipped over Black's fist and kicked him in the mouth. "Damnnnnnnnnnnn" yelled Black as he crashed through a rotten, moldy old oak tree.

* * *

Meanwhile Red and Green were chasing behind Sonic and Shadow all through the forest. "Its cool how you slowpoke turtles can keep up, but I've got a need for speed." Sonic chuckled as he sped up leaving Green and Red in his dust.

Red panted. "Dude you go after him I'll fight that one" while pointing at Shadow. Green turned and ran behind Sonic. "Well dude I hope you're ready to receive the shell shocking of your life." Red said as he turned toward Shadow with this enormous smirk on his face.

Shadow chuckled while he folded his arms. "You defeat me?!" and with his blazing speed Shadow seemed to have vanished right into thin air.

Red looked around nervously before smirking. "I know what you're doing your little magic tricks won't work on a ninja of my caliber."

Shadow reappeared behind the arrogant turtle. "I hope you can fly, Chaos Spear." Shadow's hands glowed as he fired crimson red blasts of energy sending Red airborne.

Green had just cornered Sonic by the cliff, at least that's what he thought anyway. "Give it up rodent I'm not as stupid as my brothers, your tricks won't work on me."

"But you're still a moron though." Sonic said picking wax out of his ear before running pass Green at blazing velocity sending him plummeting off the cliff down into the Boogly River which was grimy and covered in filth.

As Green washed down the polluted stream Sonic ran down the coastline snickering. "Remember not to forget to wash behind you ears." Before running off to assist Mario and Luigi back at the mansion.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were having their hands full with Black and Yellow. "Hmm...exactly what I needed it." Mario chortled as he pulled a flower from his trousers transforming into Fire Mario.

Yellow whimpered as he watched Mario's overalls turn from blue to red and his cap along with his shirt change from red to white." Dude, is there nothing Mario has in those damn trousers?!"

Mario spun a fireball on his fingertips as if it was a basketball. "Let'sa go." Mario tossed the fireball at Black and then drilled him a couple of quick tempo punches. Black's face was getting beaten to a pulp, but that didn't stop Mario from taunting him. "Hey Black stop blocking my punches with your face."

Luigi couldn't believe how haughty Mario was getting. "If Mario can be brave so can I." Luigi then whipped out a shell from his trousers transforming back into Shell Luigi.

"Dude that's like totally unfair, we're the only Koopa here." Yellow griped as he watched Luigi leap around in a blue turtle shell.

Black wiped the blood from his cheek. "Stop your bitching Yellow and BREAK THESE FOOLS OFF." yelled Black as he ran toward Fire Mario.

Mario yawned. "You can't hurt me Black, I'm way too strong for a simpleton like yourself." Every punch Black threw Mario just dodged it effortlessly and Mario then gently placed his hand on Black's back scorching him.

"Dammmmnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black yelled as he ran around in circles trying to put the fire on his shell out. Mario couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

Luigi and Yellow were smashing their shells together. "Dude you can't defeat a true Koopa in a test of Shell Strength." Yellow growled leaving his usual cool demeanor.

Green had just climbed out off of the swamp when he saw the Blade fly overhead. "Hmm...its that strange ship again, whoever they are the must be here for the Chaos Emerald too." Green then rushed to find his brothers to warn them of the approaching danger.

Red was no match for Shadow and he knew it. "Dude I'll let you go but just this once." As he threw a smoke bomb and high tailed it out of there.

Shadow was about to chase after Red but he froze in place when he sensed a familiar energy signal. "Metal Sonic is here I can feel him." Shadow moaned as he looked up into the sky.

* * *

Sonic had just reached Mario and Luigi at the mansion and he noticed Black and Yellow lying unconscious on top of each other. "I guess I was worried about you guys for no reason." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow had just appeared out of nowhere. "Something huge is coming this way." Just as Shadow had mentioned it the Blade hovered overhead.

"Well if it isn't the overweight Italian pasta eating moron Mario." Axem Red chortled standing on the Blade's deck.

Mario shrieked. "It'sa the Axem Rangers so Smithy wants his greasy hands on a Chaos Emerald." As he stared down at one of Smithy's loyal servants.

Axem Red smirked felling really superior. "Come on Mario you already know Smithy has a Chaos Emerald and you also know he'll do anything to possess them all even blow up Yoshi Island."

"You won't get away with doing that, many innocent Yoshi lost their lives because of Smithy's greed." Mario said pointing an accusing finger at Axem Red.

Axem Red then chortled. "Relax Mario I wouldn't want your blood pressure to spike and you have a heart attack." Mario growled from anger.

"What the hell do you stupid robots want anyway?" Shadow roared as he stepped forward looking up at the Blade losing his patience.

Suddenly a tractor beam came from the Blade and Axem Red, Axem Black, Axem Green, and Axem Yellow stood in front of our heroes. "Allow me to introduce us I'm Axem Red the commander of the Axem Rangers and these are my comrades Axem Black he handles stealth missions, Axem Green he's our computer expert, Axem Yellow he's the muscle."

Behind a tree hid Red and Green. "Dude they just totally ripped off our intros and I worked extremely hard on mine." Red fumed out loud.

Green covered Red's mouth. "Hush are you trying to get us captured, our main objective is top get Black and Yellow and report back to Lord Bowser."

**Mario and his friends defeated the annoying Koopa Bros easily, but now the Axem Rangers have appeared. Are they a more formiddable foe and what about Smithy what does he have planned for the Chaos Emeralds. All the question and more will be answered in **

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Rude Awakening**

**Please Read and Review**


	11. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nintendo or sega related.**

**A/N: I got tired of doing the recap, so just read and review.**

**Chapter Eleven **

**A Rude Awakening**

Mario was just about to spar with Axem Red, when Red the lead Koopa Bros. popped out from behind the tree. "Hold it right there dude, there's only one Red and that's me." Red grinned as he flashed a thumbs up.

Green sighed. "What the hell Red?! We had a plan." But Red was too busy doing his patented Koopa Shuffle as he began introducing himself.

Axem Red took this time to check Red out with his scanner. "So Axem Red what does the scanner about this whack job?" Axem Black muttered toward his leader. "Relax, Axem Black according to the scanners this turtle couldn't kill a mouse, let along us." Axem Red chuckled embarrassing Red in front of everyone.

"Why you?!?!...your stupid scanners can't pick up the shell shocking you're about to receive courtesy of Red the Ace Leader of the Koopa Bros." Red yelled as he commanded Yellow and Black to get off the ground.

Red snarled. "C'mon guys we can't go back to Uncle B empty-handed, now let's start with a Koopa Fortress." Yellow squatted on the ground with Green leaping on his back, Black then leapt on Green's back, and Red then leapt onto Black's shell and stood on top of the stack.

The Koopa Bros. began spinning around rapidly before slamming into Axem Red and Axem Black. "What the...my calculations were off?!" Axem Red cried as he was thrown airborne crashing into Axem Black who was suffering a similar fate.

Sonic and Shadow were locked in combat with Axem Yellow and Axem Green. "Looks like we get the slowpokes Shad my man." Sonic chuckled with his usual playful attitude. "Don't ever call me Shad in again your life." Shadow snarled as he smacked Sonic across the face with his fist.

Axem Yellow lifted up his gigantic yellow Axem Axe. "I'll crush you hamsters without even breaking a sweat." But Sonic and Shadow evaded the blade as he swung it around like it was a paper weight. "Take this you Neanderthal." Shadow cried as he fired a couple of Chaos Flares at Axem Yellow but its armor protected it from most of the attack.

"Axem Yellow's armor is made up of Chromizoid the strongest metal in existence nothing can penetrate it." Axem Green seemed to boast aloud as if he designed Axem Yellow himself.

Sonic stroked his chin. "Do you think we should give it a shot?" as he looked at Shadow who really didn't want his help, but Shadow muttered. "Okay but just this once Sonic." Sonic along with Shadow began running circles around Axem Yellow and Axem Green.

As he gained more and more speed Sonic cried. "Sonic Wind." A giant tornado surrounded the androids and knocked them airborne into the swirling mass. Now it was Shadow's turn. "Chaos Blast." Shadow's body glowed bright red as he released tremendous amounts of energy throughout the tornado.

The swirling mass of Chaos Energy then twirled toward Axem Black, Axem Red, and the Koopa Bros. "Awwww...dude what the hell is that?!" Red cried as he was being drawn into the tornado. The crimson red tornado then released them all over the forest.

Axem Red then crashed headfirst into the ground. "This is inconceivable, how can I the perfect android be beaten up by some hamsters and a couple of turtles?!" even Axem Black was struggling with this notion.

Axem Green snapped them out of their funk as he cried. "We mustn't become discouraged my comrades, Master Smithy trusted us to collect him another Chaos Emerald."

"What could Smithy possibly do with a Chaos Emerald?" Mario asked as he shook his fist at the mechanical menace.

"Isn't it obvious Mario, our master noticed the rodents' ability to warp over time and space, so once Master Smithy has all seven emeralds he plans on warping to different times and become the ruler of all time." Axem Green smirked at our heroes.

Mario then ran full speed toward Axem Green swinging his hammer, but he was quickly met with a rocket punch from Axem Yellow. "Nah, Mario I'll be your opponent not Green." Axem Yellow snarled as he screwed his fist back on his hand. Mario was knocked into an old rotten tree and he fumed with anger as mulch dropped down on himself.

Luigi stood there watching Mario stand on his two feet and he then snapped. "No one doesn't that to Mario." As Luigi then pulled his patented squeaky hammer from his blue koopa shell and ran toward Axem Yellow. Luigi then slugged the yellow android with his squeaky hammer and confetti scattered everywhere as the giant machine was forced airborne.

A groggy Red then stood up and it seemed that Red never wasted a chance to get a cheap shot in. "Alright dudes, let's hit that rust bucket with a Koopa Barrage." Red then seemed to move like a blur as he slammed into Axem Yellow knocking him even further in the air.

Yellow then cheered. "Awww...yeah dude!!!!!!!" as he took his cue and then withdrew into his shell and spun through the air toward Axem Yellow. Yellow Koopa crashed into the robot and it seemed like Yellow sliced through Axem Yellow like a spinning buzz saw.

As the scrap remains of Axem Yellow crashed all around them Red muttered. "Dammit, Yellow that's not the Koopa Bros. way, we toy around with our victims then we destroy them." Axem Green, Axem Red, and Axem Black stared at their destroyed comrade as he twitched in a ditch before going offline.

It was the first time that Axem Red's calm demeanor had ever evaporated in the heat of battle. "Y...you destroyed my brother...you will all pay with your lives!!!!!!!!" as he summoned his Axem Lance and ran toward our heroes.

Mario was ready for him and used his hammer to parry Axem Red's lance. "Its useless Mario , I won't be denied." Axem Red then screamed from his diaphragm as his lance managed to slice through Mario's hammer like it was butter.

"Wahhhhh..." Mario yelped as he leapt around barely evading Axem Red's lance. Shadow then muttered while rubbing his temple. "This is just getting ridiculous now." Shadow then concentrated and warped toward Axem Red hammering the android with a series of punches and Chaos Attacks.

Luigi then looked over at Sonic who nodded right back at him. "Here we go." Luigi cried as Sonic curled into a ball and leapt toward him. Luigi then slammed his squeaky hammer into Sonic and the hedgehog bounced around the trees like a ping-pong ball destroying everything in his path.

Meanwhile the Koopa Bros. stood there watching Shadow beat Axem Red senseless and suddenly Sonic came speeding through like a bullet knocking them away as if they were bowling pins. "Sorry about that dudes." Sonic playfully chuckled as he sped toward Axem Green and Axem Black striking them with massive high speed kicks.

Axem Red stumbled backwards. "What is this have we underestimated our prey?" and he crashed over Axem Yellow's malfunctioning body. "No, I have to avenge my brother this will not be tolerated." Axem Red muttered as he lifted up his Axem Lance and glided toward Shadow who was floating over him.

"Are you done talking to yourself because I'm starting to get bored of you." Shadow sneered at Axem Red who glared at him. Axem Red then held up his lance and it began pulsing. "What the hell?!...I'm sensing Chaos Energy." Shadow muttered as he looked down at Axem Red and spotted a Chaos Emerald in his glowing lance.

Axem Red cried. "Now die." And as Axem Red swung his lance a gigantic flash of yellow energy engulfed everything, even temporarily blinding Shadow. The yellow flash destroyed everything in sight and Shadow laid in a crater rubbing his stinging eyes.

"That should of killed you, but who cares I can now get a free Chaos Emerald." Axem Red muttered at Shadow. He walked over to where Sonic had landed and digged around in his pockets but found nothing. "Hey where's the Chaos Emerald?!?!" Axem Red yelled at the top of his lungs.

Axem Red began looking around the forest, but the Koopa Bros were long gone. "Those damn turtles must of gotten the Chaos Emerald in the confusion." Axem Red muttered as he gathered his comrades and they loaded Axem Yellow onto the Blade.

Smithy used his flying couch to hover toward Axem Red. "So how did it go?" but Axem Red dropped his head. "Sorry Master, but those koopa must of taken it." Instead of getting angry Smithy just grinned showing off his buttery teeth. "That's even better I get to pay a visit Bowser just like old times." Axem Pink then punched the coordinates to Bowser's Castle in the Blade's cockpit.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait between updates I had haters on my nuts talking about how I copied Alvin Earthworm's story, but if you ask me this story is ten times better. Don't get me wrong I love his flashmovie, but his plot is kinda weak, I love the fight scenes though.**


	12. Recalling the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any nintendo or sega characters.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Recalling the Past**

Red casually tossed the blue Chaos Emerald at Bowser's feet. "Check it out dude, I got one of them Chaos Emeralds." Green, Black, and Yellow stood in disbelief as they stared at the glimmering blue gem on the ground.

"When did you get a Chaos Emerald?!" Green muttered while trying to recall if Red did anything doing their battle. Red then turned toward Green with an unusually grin on his face. "Dude you remember when that squirrel blasted right pass up us, so I jacked his pocket and found that trinket."

Bowser began laughing maniacally. "Good work Red, there will be a little extra in your pay for this." Red stared confusedly at Bowser who was still laughing. "Dude you mean I actually get paid?!" but Bowser grumbled. "Of course I would never give any of you incompetent idiots money, I'll just up your food rations or something."

Kammy slowly entered the room riding on her broom. "Did you summon me your Rudeness?!" and an impatient Bowser roared. "Yeah I need your knowledge of everything ancient you Crusty Old Hag, I want you to research this crystal."

Kamek came bursting into the room. "Why do you always let Kammy handle all the interesting stuff and make me do all the grunt work." Kamek stamped his feet as he was losing patience with Bowser who seemed to just laugh at him.

All of sudden something snapped inside of Kamek and he vowed to make Bowser pay for disgracing him. _"You'll rue the day you crossed paths with Kamek the Master of the Koopa Dark Arts." _Kamek muttered to himself as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Luigi were safe and sound in Peach's Castle. "I can't believe you let those stupid turtles still our Chaos Emerald." Shadow yelled with the sound of his enraged voice shaking the entire room. 

Sonic muttered something he was about to regret. "Chill out Shadow they are still four more emeralds out there." Shadow focused his intense glare onto Sonic. "Chill out?!?! I will not chill out this is not some game Sonic you can't just close your eyes and hope for the best this is real life."

Peach decided to intervene while Mario attempted to calm Shadow down, but to no avail. "Okay just relax you two arguing isn't going to accomplish a thing, we all could really use a vacation how we take my yacht to Delfino Plaza?" and everyone seemed keen with that idea except Shadow.

"I don't have time to splash around like a moron with you cretins, all I want to do is find all the Chaos Emeralds and return home so I can destroy Eggman once for all." Shadow snarled at Princess Peach who was only trying to be helpful.

E. Gadd gingerly entered the room and chortled. "Did I hear you correctly did you say Eggman?" with a hint of curiosity. Sonic then nodded. "Yup professor, his name is Eggman Ivo Robotnik and he's been terrorizing the inhabitants of Mobius for years."

"Hmm...I never thought I would see Robotnik again." E. Gadd muttered while stroking his chin. The room went deafly silent, no one even made even attempted to make a sound.

Sonic was more than a little surprised. "How do you know Dr. Eggman professor?!?!" and E. Gadd sighed. "He was one of my former students he was brilliant too, but he was obsessed with creating robots that could destroy towns and cities, so I had no choice but to expel him."

E. Gadd then continued after taking a seat. "He wasn't one to take rejection well so he built an army of robots and they destroyed my laboratory, I was forced to move my research to Thwomp Mountain."

"That doesn't make any sense if Eggman was your student here, how did he even end up in our world?!" Sonic cried. Everyone looked toward E. Gadd waiting for his latest response.

E. Gadd then sighed. "Once again that was my fault I'm afraid, even though I moved my laboratory Eggman wasn't satisfied, so he once again ordered his robots to destroy my lab and I was making such breakthroughs with my research I was determined to stop him."

Peach then said. "So what did you do next E. Gadd?" with her expectations rising. It was almost like a bed time story to someone as immature as Princess Peach.

E. Gadd then replied. "I was working on an invention called the Black Hole Warper Majigger and it worked perfectly, I used it to teleport Eggman and his robots away, but I didn't have exact coordinates so I never where he ended up until now."

Shadow snarled. "So we owe it all to the washed up scientist that Eggman is loose on our world." However Sonic wasn't one to pile onto E. Gadd's guilt and smirked. "Buck up dude, you did what you had to I wouldn't blame you, Eggman is a pain."

"You must forgive me, I would of never done that if I knew of the consequences." E. Gadd pleaded with Sonic and Shadow. "Aww...drop it I wouldn't mind shooting Eggman through a black hole myself." Shadow sighed while folding his arms.

* * *

The Blade circled overhead and Smithy turned toward Axem Red. "Since Axem Yellow is still in recovery I want you to take Axem Blue with you, he could use the experience." Axem Red distrusted Metal Sonic, but he would never disobey Smithy. 

Axem Red, Axem Green, Axem Black, and Metal Sonic stood on the scanners ready to teleport down to Bowser's Castle. "Listen I don't care Master Smithy says I don't trust you, so if you disobey my orders I'll scrap you myself." Axem Red muttered as he placed his Axem Lance over his shoulder.

Smithy smirked. "Before you go I should probably tell you that we have a man on the inside his name is Agent K, that's all he told me about himself." Just as the Axem Rangers beamed down on Bowser's Courtyard a turtle in a trench coat approached them.

"So you must be Agent K?!" Axem Black muttered toward the mysterious turtle. Agent K didn't speak all he did was nod slowly. Axem Green stared at him. "How are we getting into Bowser's Castle, we can't just go walking through the front gate we'll get ambushed."

Agent K pointed toward a manhole indicating that there was a secret passage into Bowser's Castle. "I don't who you are Agent K, but you'll regret this if it's a trick." Axem Red snarled with his deep paranoia showing.

The Axem Rangers and Agent K slipped into the underground sewer which smelled incredibly horrible. "Dammit what does Bowser eat it smells like a junkyard in here." Axem Red said as his sensors were becoming overloaded.

"Bowser spends most of his time eating junk food and that's why he is always constipated." Agent K said with a hint of laughter. Axem Black smirked. "So the mysterious Agent K can actually speak, huh."

Agent K smirked. "Yeah I can, but its best to be quiet right now, this is a sleath mission." They then hide behind a wall and saw hundreds of Goombas and Koopas patroling the area. "This will be simple all we have to do is waste those pathetic mission." Axem green muttered.

"Hmm...if we did that then Bowser would just send more of his minions, I'll handle this." Agent K muttered to them. Axem Black turned toward Agent K and asked. "Yo, what can you do?!" with confusion.

Agent K smirked. "I'm a master of the ancient Koopa Dark Arts watch this...Pararapper the Rapper, Pararapper the Rapper." After Agent K said his magic spell the Koopas and Goombas patrolling the area fell fast asleep allowing for safe passage.

As they ran down the long sewer Axem Black smirked. "Damn son, that was some damn good magic back there." Agent K smirked back at him. "Thanks it good to be appreciated" but he stopped once they reached a crossroad.

"Okay we've got to be careful, who knows what kind of idiotic traps Bowser set up down here." Agent K muttered to the Axem Rangers. Axem Red turned on his scanners, but he didn't pick up anything. "Are you sure, because I'm not getting any readings."

Metal Sonic turned on his scanners. "I've located all the traps, follow me." The blue robot curled into a ball and buzz sawed through all the traps like they were nothing. Axem Red was furious with rage, jealously, and embarrassment Metal Sonic was actually superior to him at something.

"Chill out Axem Red we've all got different functions." Axem Black muttered calming his brother down. And with that being said they all ran down the destroyed corridor up to a wall with a poster of Princess Peach on it.

Agent K just smirked as he laughed. "This must be the entrance only Bowser would put something so obvious up." Metal Sonic then buzzed through the wall with his Black Dash and they all were inside Bowser's Palace.

**A/N: Hmmm...I wonder who the mysterious Agent K is, if it isn't already too obvious. anyway after you finish reading check the little box in** **the lower left corner and leave your boy a review. If you review mine, I'll review yours.**


	13. Bowser Vs Agent K?

**A/N: This is for EarthPhantomTS kiss my ass dude you're just KameJen's puppet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nintendo or sega related. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Bowser vs. Agent K?**

Agent K then used his Pararapper the Rapper spell to knock out any approaching guards. "Okay now, I'll use a spell to for us to disquise ourselves...Buck, Buck, Chicky, Chicky, Buck, Buck, Chickenhead." The Axem Rangers just stared at each other with astonishment as they were being transformed into plain Koopa Troopa.

Axem Red had sweat drops on his face and muttered. "Chickenhead?" as he stared at Axem Black who just shrugged at him. "Ah...who cares at least his idiotic spell worked." Axem Red sighed trying to remain calm.

Suddenly Kammy rode pass on her broom. "Hmmm. what're you Koopa Bros. still doing here I thought Bowser sent you out on a secret mission?!" but Axem Red pretended to be Red. "Aw...dude check it as the idiot leader, I was like check it dude, you know dude, know what I mean dude."

Kammy muttered as she stared at Axem Red whose Red Koopa imitation was spot on. "I mean Red come on is dude the only word in your vocabulary." Kammy then muttered to herself as she rode pass them on her broom.

After Kammy was out of view Axem Black laughed. "Dammit you sounded just like that idiot Red getting pass Bowser's guards will be a synch." Agent K muttered as he hushed the laughing robots. "We might of gotten past that senile Kammy but not all of the Koopa are moronic imbeciles, so just be careful okay."

A large iron door with Bowser's face on it was all that blocked their way into Bowser's chambers. "Now all we have to do is get pass this door don't worry I have clearance." Agent K muttered while in his Green Koopa disguise.

"I wonder who this guy really is?" Axem Green muttered from his Yellow Koopa costume. Just as Agent K was about to swipe his clearance card Bowser Jr. walked up to them snatching it away. "Alright who are you guys?" Bowser Jr. then mumbled while eating his apple.

Axem Red then went into his Red impression. "Little dude give us back our card or dude there will be some serious consequences, dude." However Bowser Jr. spit the spewed up apple peel in Axem Red's face. "Get real you're not Red, I mean first thing its only four Koopa Bros and there's five of you nimrods and second, he's a complete idiot, he's not smart enough to come through the secret entrance so Kamek what is this about."

Agent K froze up like a statue. "H...how did you know it was me?" but Bowser Jr. yawned. "Its obvious you hate my poppa but working with Smithy that's low even for you, but its not like I care though."

"If...if you don't care why did you stop us." Kamek barked at him. Bowser Jr. threw his head back while doing his patented evil laugh. "Oh that's because I'm just a prick" and he ran down the hallway with his arms stretched out making airplane noises. Kamek then muttered. "I hate that effin kid."

Kamek then swiped the clearance card and they all ran into Bowser's chambers. "So Red did you finish the special mission I sent you on?" Bowser roared expectantly. Axem Red shrugged at his brothers. "Uh...check it dude?"

However as Bowser looked around he became furious Kamek was sure they had been discover but Bowser yelled. "Where the hell is the nachos I ordered from Peach Cafe, you better not have eaten them again dammit."

Kamek balled up his fist whispering. "I can't believe, he doesn't even know I'm betraying him." Axem Black asked. "Yo wasn't that the plan man?" but Kamek ran toward Bowser yelling. "You can eat nachos while you're burning in HELL you bastard."

Bowser snapped. "Get off me you stupid Koopa." As he tossed the disguised Kamek on the ground. Just then the real Red walked into the room carrying a plate of nachos along with a jar full of pickles. "Check it Uncle B there was a long line at Peach's place, so I had to wait dude."

Yellow then snarled. 'Yo dude who are these Koopa imposters?!" and suddenly something snapped inside of Red. "I worked hard on my image and some bitch-ass turtle has the nerve to bite my style." Red then leapt onto the fake Red breaking the spell revealing Axem Red.

Red yelped. "Dude I know you wasn't trying to take my moves." Axem Red swung his Axem Lance, but the shifty Koopa was too fast and Red flashed his pearly whites as he flipped over the lance. Bowser cried. "What the hell, its eight Koopa Brothers?!" everyone just stared at him.

Red was angry and snapped. "Shut the hell up Uncle B, you stupid idiot there's just one Red dammit and that's me." Bowser's mouth was gaped wide open. "How dare you, that must be Axem Red, take him away Black" with his intense rage.

Green decided to keep quiet, this was his chance to take over as the leader of the Koopa Bros. and he even smirked as Black approached Red carrying a wrench. "Give it up you punk ass computer." Black yelled as he twisted Red's nipples with the wrench.

"What the hell you are you doing Black, I'm not a robot." Red said as he flashed his smile. However Green decided to betray Red. "Don't listen to him Black he's...uh...trying to enter your mind?" and suddenly Black began slamming the wrench against his forehead. "Get out of my mind."

Blood dripped down Black's face as he looked insanely at Red with his thumb stretched out. "Yo weak ass mind control was neut...neutrri...I mean stopped, taste the Koopa Death Spike." Black then ran over to Red jamming his thumb in his eye.

Red screeched in pain as Black was mashing his eye in. "Damn my sexy eye, you'll pay for this you psychotic bastard." Kamek and the other Koopa imposters surrounded Bowser while the Koopa Brothers were distracted fighting each other. "Give it up Bowser you can never hope to stop us." Kamek yelled.

Bowser snarled from anger. "This is mutiny you little Koopa Traitors, huh see the joke." Bowser then started laughing but Kamek had just about enough of him. "Stop laughing you moron you'll pay for not respecting me."

Suddenly the disguises they wore dissipated revealing the Axem Rangers and Kamek. "So its you Kamek, dammit now I owe Bowser Jr. twenty dollars he said you would betray me, but I told him you were just a spineless sniveling coward."

Kamek snarled from his deep rage. "Now my strongest spell...Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko..." as he waved his wand around the room but nothing happened. Bowser began laughing like a nut job and suddenly a bunch of Thwomp appeared over his head.

Bowser yelped out loud as he managed to dodge the Thwomps. "Damn you Kamek, take this Spitfire." A huge ball of lava erupted from Bowser's mouth which Kamek commanded a Thwomp to block. As Kamek was deeply enthralled in battle with Bowser, Axem Red turned on his scanner searching for the Chaos Emerald.

"There it is, I can sense the Chaos Emerald its beneath the throne." Axem Red yelled as he swung his Axem Lance slashing Bowser's throne in half. A tiny blue gem glowed from underneath a bunch of potato chips and other junk food.

Bowser yelled toward the Koopa Bros. who were still fighting. "Stop it you numb skulls they're stealing my Chaos Emerald, you stop them now." Red flashed a smile at Bowser before commanding all his brother to attack the Axem Rangers.

"So dudes, you decided to make a kangaroo rat robot huh?! Well he'll still get shell shocked." Red said as he was overestimated himself. Axem Red held his lance at Red as he carefully lifted up the Chaos Emerald tossing it toward Metal Sonic.

"Yo, we have three Chaos Emeralds." Axem Black chuckled as he patted Metal Sonic on the head. But Metal Sonic just stared at the glimmering gem, it was if the Chaos Emerald was speaking to him just then all of Metal Sonic's memories flooded back, but he decided to stay quiet.

Axem Red commanded. "Stay here and hold the Chaos Emerald while we handle these turtles and you better not lose that gem." Metal Sonic burned with rage as this inferior organism, like...uh...I know EarthPhantomTS, was giving him orders.

The Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. prepared to square off while Bowser and Kamek were locked in battle. Metal Sonic stood on the sidelines biding his time so he could ambush them all and get away with the Chaos Emerald.

**A/N: Sorry about that, I can't stand people who get mad because they can't write a story themselves, so they feel as if they can give someone else pointers, you know who you are out there. Anyway Read and Review.**


	14. Deep Sea Blues

**Its been awhile folks, but you can't expect to rush genius.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Deep Sea Blues **

Princess Peach after a lot of arguing had finally convince Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Luigi to join her on the very lavish yacht the Rainbow Cruiser. "Ah...dude me and water just don't mix," cried Sonic while running back and forth on the ship's deck.

Shadow had enough of Sonic and yelled. "Will you sit down you're ticking me off." However Sonic basically ignored him. Shadow leapt onto Sonic grabbing him by the neck and slammed his head repeatedly against the ground. "Maybe this will make you stay down."

Peach let off a huge sigh, she could tell that this trip would be extremely exhausting. "Hopefully everyone will calm down after a good meal." Peach then watched as her Toad waiters pushed out a large cart full of tasty treats such as spaghetti and other pastas.

"Uh...Princess where's the Chili dogs?," muttered Sonic as he stared at the table of unappealing food. "I mean I don't really like Italian Food." Mario had this look on his face that just screamed blasphemy as he stepped toward Sonic with his mouth wide open. "Uh...what's up dude?!," smiled Sonic the Hedgehog.

"H...how could you say something so evil," screeched Mario as he apologized to the pasta. "Everyone knows the beauty of ravioli, linguini, and pastrami on rye." Luigi tried calming Mario, but he tended to be a bit of a narcissist when it came to his precious pasta. "You'll learn to respect pasta or else."

The environment on the ship quickly became tense as Mario whipped out his hammer preparing to go to town on Sonic's skull. Just then two speakers floated out of the water. "Huh?! What's that?!," mumbled Luigi as he reached over the side of the ship. The speakers then blared the Sonic 2 Boss Theme and Luigi cried. "Whoa?!?!," in surprise.

"Oh no it couldn't be...," muttered Shadow as he started rubbing his temples. "I thought Eggman had died of a heart attack back in Mobius." A gigantic ship shaped like a Cheep-Cheep peered over the ocean the Rainbow Cruiser sailed through. "Damn you, Eggman I thought you died in that explosion."

"Ah...you meddling little hedgehogs can't stop my plans for world domination," smiled Eggman while grinning from cheek to cheek. "I bet you're wondering how I got here. Well have a seat and I'll explain, you see I put a tracking chip on that traitor Metal Sonic, so I've been secretly watching all his movements and after I figured out how to breach through into this realm I decided I could have two Egg Utopias instead of one."

Shadow growled. "Just listening to your nonsense pisses me off."

"Uh...Who's Eggman?," asked Peach.

"Oh...He's a psychotic evil genius bent on ruling over everything," muttered Sonic nonchalantly.

"So, You're the one that put our world in danger I'll enjoy pounding on you," Mario snarled pointing his hammer at Eggman.

"That's the kind of reaction I expect now prepare to die," smirked Eggman as his ship the EggCheep locked its cannons on the tiny cruiser. "Sonic I would say I adieu, but then I remember how much I hate you." A red light emanated from the EggCheep's cannons as it launched a huge spurting fireball at Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, and Princess Peach.

"Mama-Mia!!!," cried Mario as he swatted the fireball with his hammer knocking back at the EggCheep, but the ship just nose dived back into the sea evading the blast. Multiple chains shot out from the ocean below and slashed the hull of the Rainbow Cruiser. "C'mon Luigi we need to protect the ship or we'll be in the ocean where this fiend has the advantage."

"Chaos Control!," yelled Shadow as he vanished appearing in front of the EggCheep throwing a couple of Chaos Spears, but the exterior of the robot was too strong. "I guess its time to for me to kick it up a notch," smirked Shadow as he glowed with a reddish aura. "I usually hate going all out on a worthless idiot like you."

"Chaos Blast," yelled Shadow as he bombarded the Eggcheep with numerous blasts, but with the same results. "Damn," groaned Shadow as he was pounded by the EggCheep's fists. "This can't be I'm the Ultimate Life-Form." The massive EggCheep grabbed Shadow squeezing the life out of him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I expected a lot more out of you Shadow. You're truly a disappointment," laughed Eggman driving the black hedgehog crazy. "Now to dispose of you like the garbage you are. After reading my great grandfather's research your programming doesn't allow you to swim effectively."

Eggman then released Shadow dropping him into the ocean below and the hedgehog sink like a rock.

"Damn you Eggman!," yelped Shadow as he felt the ocean current dragging him away.

"What the?! Protect everyone Luigi I'm going in after Shadow," cried Mario as he changed into his patented Frog Suit and leapt into the water. The Frog Suit gave Mario the ability to breathe under water and he reached out grabbing Shadow's arm, but Eggman wasn't gonna be outsmarted by anyone.

"Take this you pesky little frog," snickered Eggman as he pressed a button on the control pad firing off two Cheep-Cheep shaped missiles at Mario. The missiles followed Mario through the water and it was difficult to swim while carrying Shadow, so Mario was a sitting duck.

Just before the missile could hit Mario an unlikely hero stepped up in Luigi. "Don't worry Mario I'll save you," murmured Luigi as he tossed a green fireball into the water hitting the missile causing it to explode right in Mario's face blasting him and Shadow into the air. Luckily Peach was there with Parry, her parasol to catch them.

"Uh…Thanks a lot Peach," chortled Mario as he used his red cap to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Hey...I did all the work?!," groaned Perry as he closed up tightly. "No matter what I do Peach always gets the credit."

"I would hate to ruin such a touching moment, but I have the world to take over. Mwuhahahaha," laughed the insidious Doctor Eggman. "Now my pesky Plumbers and Hedgehogs prepare to feel thr full wrath of Eggman."

Sonic was holding on to the ship's mass trembling with fear. "M...Mario, I'll come help you."

"Grahahaha, You Sonic?! Don't kid yourself. All you are is a freaky blue rat in sneakers," laughed Eggman enjoying his own brand of comedy.

Sonic looked over at the deck, but Shadow was too exhausted to continue battling and the same could be said for Mario. "Alright Luigi I guess we cowards need to make a stand," smirked Sonic actually poking fun at himself for his fear of all things aquatic.

"Oh no?!," cried Luigi fearing for his pathetic life.

"Its alright Luigi. I'll run this one solo," Sonic smirked as his body began glowing yellow brightly and the entire boat rocked along the current. "You know Eggman I don't always need the Chaos Emeralds to go super."

Sonic's normally blue quills turned yellow and pointed straight into the air. "Dude I rock."

Super Sonic leapt into the air evading all the missiles Eggman fired at. "Sonic Rumble," smirked the yellow hedgehog as he slammed into the EggCheep causing a large whirlpool to form under the robot making it sink a little. "Take that Eggman you old coot."

"How dare you Sonic, but I also anticipated this little situation," smiled Eggman from cheek to cheek. The EggCheep underwent a strange transformation changing into what appeared to be a large Gundam like robot. "This is the EggGundam."

"You have an answer for everything don't you Eggman?!," sighed Super Sonic as he hovered over the ocean. "This will put you down though Super Sonic Wind." Sonic powered up before unleashing a flurry of blue blasts at the EggGundam severely damaging it.

Large wings then appeared on the EggGundam as it gave Super Sonic chase through the air. "Now that's something you don't see everyday," muttered Peach leaning against Perry to keep from fainting. The EggGundam formed a particle laser in its hands and it then moved toward Super Sonic at speeds even he never seen before.

Super Sonic was slashed multiple times by the EggGundam. "You see Sonic I'm not as stupid as you think," laughed Eggman preparing for a finally strike. Suddenly a crimson red sphere blasted the EggGundam across the back and once Eggman turned the robot around he saw Shadow holding his left arm breathing heavily. "What the?! Shadow?!"

"Sonic now?!," yelled Shadow as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Cool! Sonic Rumble," cried Super Sonic as flew straight down through the EggGundam's chest shattering the robot into numerous pieces. A large escape pod floated out of the remains of the EggGundam. "Don't think you've won I'll be back Sonic," scoffed Eggman as he attempted to fly away.

"Not so fast Eggman. Sonic Wind," yelled Super Sonic as he tossed a yellow blast at the EggPod destroying it and Eggman flew into the ocean scrambling before eventually drowning. Sonic then returned to normal as he landed on the ship's deck. "You see Shadow I'm not useless after all."

Their little steamboat pulled up into Ricco Harbor not too long afterwards. "Thank goodness land," cried Sonic as he leapt onto the beach kissing the ground and Shadow shook his head warping off the boat.

Mario then carefully helped Peach off by holding her hand while Luigi tumbled off landing on a large tiki. "Welcome to Delfino Isle a tropical paradise," smiled some Pianta handing out hula wreaths. "We've been expecting you Princess Peach and your...uh...friends."

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	15. Greeting from Da Boss

**A/N: This story has been brought to you today by Lucky Candy. Lucky Candy give you super powers. Lucky Candy make you fly like bird, no prized eagle. Lucky Candy make you strong, How strong?! Super Strong. Lucky Candy even wake the dead. (I love this skit from Bowser's Kingdom Ep. 5) **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Greetings from Da Boss**

Mario decided to use this time to try and sneak off with Princess Peach. "Hey since your last visit here was so traumatic. Why don't I show you around the island?," muttered Mario while dripping heavily with sweat.

"Uh...thank you Mario, but what about the others?," whispered Princess Peach into Mario's ears.

"What about them?! I mean I'm sure Luigi can show Sonic and Shadow around the island," smiled Mario nervously.

"With all the weird stuff that's been happening I think it would be best for all of us to stick together," sighed Peach touching her chin.

"_Dammit Peach, I'm trying to show you my Italian Stallion and all you can think of is those losers," _Mario thought to himself as he stared at Sonic, Shadow, and Luigi. "Hey, I got an idea let's have a Luau," chortled Mario trying to impress Princess Peach. _"I can work the old Mario magic at the Luau."_

Shadow flopped down in front of a tree trying to catch a couple of z's, but Sonic stepped in front of him. "You're blocking the sun. What the hell do you want anyway Sonic?!," roared Shadow kicking sand in his face.

"I was just thinking we head out to the mall and scoop up some chicks," laughed Sonic.

"Sonic, we're hedgehogs and all the girls here are Toads so I'm not interested," groaned Shadow.

Meanwhile the Koopa Bros. just landed on Delfino Isle. "I coulda sworn we were battling at Lord Bowser's castle," muttered Green looking around.

"Hey dude, I guess the writer got tired of that scene so he said just screw it," sighed Red. "Now let's find those rats and take that other Chaos Emerald."

"_I wonder what happened to Lord Bowser if we're here?!," _Green wondered to himself.

"Don't worry about Uncle B, he's tough no pussy ass robots can beat him," smiled Black as he playfully punched Green almost breaking his arm.

"For those keeping score at home we have two Chaos Emeralds. The Axem Rangers have three. and Mario has one," snickered Yellow Koopa.

"Who are you talking to Yellow?," muttered Green impatiently.

"Forget about him Green. Yellow is just retarded," snapped Red as they ambushed a bunch of Pinata stealing their hula skirts. "Talking about the perfect disguise dude."

"But Red we don't even look like Pinata. These skirts won't help us," complained Green, but Red wasn't even listening as he tried on the grass skirt. "Hmmm...Why do I even bother with you Red you never listen to me anyway."

Black grabbed Red, Yellow, and Green leaping behind a tree. "Shhhh...fools...Luigi is coming," muttered Black as he placed his sticky sand covered hands over Red's mouth. Luigi ran pass them with a shovel and pail as he started building a sand castle.

"Luigi is such a loser," Red groaned while peering out from the tree. As soon as they were out of sight Red slammed Black into the ground. "If you ever put your jelly covered putrid smelling sandy hands on my gorgeous mouth again, I'll kick your ass myself."

Mario walked back and forth carrying a large pineapple. "Uh...Peach are you sure you know how to prepare a feast?!," questioned Mario placing the pineapple on the table.

"You dare question my culinary skills Mario?!," griped Princess Peach angrily.

"Its not that, but don't you think we should ask Toadgang to cook for us?!," muttered Mario.

"No way that overstuffed French Toad is annoying," sighed Princess Peach.

"I think its about time I made this party jumping," cried Sonic while stretching on the beach. "I'll go scoop up the chicks yeah." Sonic took off like a blur appearing in front of a group of Toadette standing at a hotdog cart. "What's up baby I'm the fastest thing alive nothing finishes as fast as me in anything."

"I bet you finish quick in bed too," laughed Toadisha with a purple tie-dye headband.

"Yup, baby there's nothing faster than me. Wait a minute I mean I'm not fast there," cried Sonic trying to reclaim his manhood, but it was far too late the Toadettes burst into laughter. "Hey I'll prove I'm a cool dude, stop by at our Luau its tonight 8'oclock sharp."

Meanwhile Don Pinata, the godfather, sat in his office a shady looking tavern watching Mario on a large monitor. "I heard that debt skipping bastard Mario is here. So boys what do we do to those who don't pay there debts."

"Uh...we hurt 'em boss?!," muttered Frankie.

"That's right Frankie. Youse get a Suga Cookie. Now let's go and handle that scum," muttered Don Pinata while tossing Frankie a cookie. Don then headed toward his closet and picked up a large violin case. "Maybe I could introduce him to my little friend, here."

"Uh...Luigi, I need a couple of supplies for the Luau could you head to the supermarket for me?!," asked Princess Peach.

"Alright Peach, I'll get right on that," chortled Luigi as he turned to leave the beach area and head into the town. Peach then handed him a list with all the supplies written on it and a large wallet full of money. "Okay-Dokey, Let's-a go."

"Aye isn't that Luigi?!," muttered Ricky as Don Pinata and his goons spotted Luigi heading into the Delfino Supermarket. "Nah, That's just Mario's little brother," muttered Frankie. "He's just a small fry. We should just let him go."

"Hell no, I say we catch the little runt and make an example out of him," roared Don Pinata staring at the rest of his Pinata goons. "If Mario doesn't want me to break his neck and use his spinal cord as a jump rope he better pay me my money dammit."

Don Pinata sent Ricky and Frankie into the supermarket to trail Luigi. "I wants you two to tag along to that chump and tell me any information youse can recover," yelled Don Pinata while slapping Frankie on the back of the head. "Don't mess this up Frankie or youse be sleeping with da fishes. I would fire ya boy, but my sister would have me in cement boots at the bottom of Ricco Bay."

Luigi placed the list in his overall's pocket as he got a shopping cart. _"I wonder what's this Luau for anyway?!," _wondered Luigi to himself. Ricky was leaning against a wall pretending to read a newspaper while keeping an eye on Luigi. Once he turned Ricky saw Frankie riding on one of the kiddies rides in the parking lot.

"Get off of that thing," yelled Ricky as he ran over trying to pull Frankie off, but he threw a temper tantrum.

"No, You've got to wait your turn Ricky," complained Frankie as he rode the airplane ride back and forth.

"We've got a mission or don't you remember the Don's threat," griped Ricky as he dragged Frankie into the supermarket.

Luigi noticed them, but made nothing outta of it. "Bingo ho, ho, ho," laughed Luigi as he spotted the chocolate cake Peach had wanted. "Oh yeah, I love some chocolate cake." Luigi turned and headed down to the Vegetable Aisle with Ricky and Frankie two steps behind. "Ewwww...I hate veggies."

After Luigi paid for the groceries Ricky and Frankie ambushed him in the parking lot. "Uh...Can I help you fellars?," muttered Luigi looking around feeling the pressure. Ricky held a baseball bat in his arms as he approached Luigi who began trembling like a schoolgirl. "C...can we...uh...talk about this?!"

"I'm afraid the time for talk is over my friend. I guess I'll just have to make an example out of ya," seethed Don Pinata as he took a metal bat out of his violin case. "Ya see Mario owes me a debt and I'll have to take out my frustrations on you my boy." Ricky and Frankie then restrained Luigi as Don Pinata started slamming the end of the bat into Luigi's stomach.

Sonic could be seen in the background flirting with multiple Toadettes he didn't even notice the Pianta mugging Luigi. "Hey baby how about we go for a walk on the beach," chuckled the rude hedgehog, but a Toadette poured her soda over his head as she called him a pig.

"Owww...," cried Luigi while coughing up a little blood as Ricky and Frankie laughed at his misfortune. "You won't get away with this. Mario will trounce you."

But Don Pinata wasn't about to back down from anyone and slammed the baseball bat across Luigi's shoulder dislocating it. "Awwwww...Mario save me," mumbled Luigi as he tried breaking free from Frankie and Ricky but they were too strong.

Luigi then crumbled to the ground as Ricky and Frankie began stomping the crap out of him. "Go tell Mario da boss sends his greetings," irked Frankie while kicking Luigi in the face with his suede boots. "Look at him boss. He's gonna cry like a itty bitty baby."

Don Pinata ordered them to stop as he pulled the wallet out from Luigi's overalls. "Humph...This is a start, but that fink Mario still owes me a lot more," roared Don Pianta as he reached into his vest pulling out a handkerchief tossing it over Luigi's bloody body. "Oh...here kid clean yourself up, you're a mess."

Luigi rolled around in tremendous pain, but Don Pinata just stood over him staring down at the cowering hero menacingly. "Please...mercy...no," murmured Luigi as he quickly rose up and ran away in sheer terror. "Marioooooooooooo?!?!"

Luigi had been gone for hours and Peach was starting to get worried. "Uh...Mario your brother has been missing for hours I'm getting really worried," sighed Princess Peach pacing around nervously. "You know that the littlest things scare him."

Mario could take a hint Peach wanted him to go look for Luigi, but before he could even start Luigi ran up screaming. "Luigi, Oh my goodness what happened to you?!," cried Princess Peach covering her mouth.

"It was Don Pinata he attacked me," cried Luigi bursting into tears. "He said something about a debt mario owes, so he hit me with a baseball bat." Luigi then glared at mario with rage. "How come I always get hurt for stuff you do Mario?! I never even met that Don Pinata person before in my life."

**A/N: Don Pinata has laid a beatdown on our hero Luigi, but what will Mario do now huh?! Messing with the mafia was never in his plans. Read and review this story that in my opinion is surpassing SMBZ. **


	16. Metal Sonic Cometh

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo or Sega related!**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Metal Sonic Cometh**

"Its just a matter of time before Mario comes waltzing up in here," muttered Don Pinata while returning to his compound and sitting down at his table opening up a bottle of red wine. "Also, I don't need his Hedgehog bodyguards getting in my way, so I need you Ricky to go gather the rest of the boys."

"Okay boss, You can count on us we'll get the boys and pound those rodents in a fine powder," laughed Ricky as he left their tavern with a violin case. "I know the boys are down at the harbor finishing off that last project boss. You remember Mouser had amnesia about scamming you, so he's sleeping with da fishes right about now."

Frankie attempted to follow Ricky out the door, but Don Pinata stopped him by saying. "Wait up Frankie, I've got another mission for you. I've got a hit out on this red turtle I need you to take care of him." Don Pinata tossed Frankie a photo of their latest hit and Frankie stared at a photo of Red giving a thumbs up.

"Alright boss I'll make this turtle scream, but who's the contractor?!," asked Frankie putting the photo away into his pocket.

"Uh...He calls himself Turtle Wax," muttered Don Pinata going over the contract. "I think he's a green Koopa Troopa or something, but he is a turtle traveling with the red one." Frankie grabbed his own violin case as he turned leaving the Pinata Tavern to search for Red. "Oh...Frankie don't screw this one up this guy is paying a lot for this Red guy's head."

* * *

Meanwhile Mario and Shadow were deciding on what to do about the Pinata threat. "I say we go through there and kill all the bastards!," yelled Shadow with numerous veins popping up in his eyes as he trembled with delight. "I bet they'll never mess with Ludwig again."

"Uh...my name is Luigi," muttered Luigi, but Shadow disregarded him.

"If we run up into there hideout we'll be thrashed. Shadow we don't know our way around the Pinata Base we'll be sitting ducks," griped Mario.

"Especially, if you don't even know where their hideout is in the first place," sighed Princess Peach at their blatant stupidity. "Let's not be stupid guys I say we call the police. I'm sure Toadlice can handle everything it is his job after all." Peach then pulled out her pink cell phone and placed a phone call to the Toad Office of Corrections.

"Hello?!," muttered Toadlice, a diminutive Toad with a thick southern accent, as he lifted up the telephone. Unbeknownst to Peach though Toadlice was a crooked cop he dreamed of nothing more than arresting her for some trumped up charge. Only his assistant a rookie cop named Toad Ethan could even stand him.

"Uh...Yes, I need to report a mugging. My friend Luigi has been jumped by the Pinata Crew," cried Peach worrying about Luigi. "I think it would be best if we filed a Police Report." Shadow's impatience got the better of him and he used Chaos Control to warp away from the beach area. "Its getting a little more intense could you hurry up officer."

* * *

Shadow had just appeared outside the Pinata Compound and was walking, while looking around the area. "Yo, boss, there's some kind of daformed mouse sneaking around da base. Do you still want me to put the hit out on that Red buster?!," cried Frankie while pointing at Shadow on the security monitor. "Would be alright wit you if we taught 'em a lesson?" Don Pianta seemed pleased with this development and let Frankie do as he wished.

Shadow snuck around the side of the base, but he suddenly sensed something and dodged Frankie's baseball bat at the last minute. "Why you bastard?! Take this! Chaos Blast," yelled Shadow blasting Frankie with a yellow energy ball. "You actually thought that you could sneak up on me, the ultimate life-form?"

Frankie stood up slowly dusting his singed clothes. "Uh...You've gotta do bedda than that to stop me." screeched Frankie running toward Shadow swinging the bat wildly. "I'll put ya six feet under, weasel." Frankie seemed seriously unlike his usual dopey self. "Da boss wants you dead hamsta boy." Frankie's horrible grammar was really starting to irritate Shadow and he lounged toward him with a barrage of attacks.

* * *

After getting rejected by yet another Toadette girl, Sonic was feeling pretty down about himself. "Dude, Maybe I'll drown out my pain in chili dogs," grumbled Sonic rubbing his empty stomach. While over at the counter ordering his meal the radar E. Gadd had gave him began ringing. "Hmm...I almost forgot about this do-hickey. Wait a minute the final Chaos Emerald is on Delfino Isle, dude I need to tell Mario."

Sonic started to run back toward Mario, but then stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait...I'm a hero myself. I don't need Mario's help." It was obvious Sonic was just lying to himself, but he followed the location of the Chaos Emerald on the radar and ended up on a beach. "I guess even Chaos Emeralds need vacations." he chuckled.

As Sonic ran, he noticed a large overcast floating over his head. "Huh? What's that?" he then looked up and saw the Axem Rangers' airship, Blade and quickly leapt behind a bench and watched as the ship land on Delfino Isle. "Whoa...Dude, it's those freaky Power Rangers again," muttered Sonic, but he was even more surprised when he saw Axem Green and Metal Sonic disembark the Blade. "So, Metalhead went and aligned himself with those robodorks."

Metal Sonic's scanners quickly scanned the beach tracking any source of heat. "Humph... Sonic's here, eh?" he mutter, while looking around. "I assume he would of been dead by now." chuckled Metal Sonic firing a Breaker Beam from his Torso Cannon obliterating the bench. "Oh, Do you like my new toy...the Breaker Beam it's a bit uncivilized for me, but it'll get the job done."

Axem Green couldn't believe it Metal Sonic was actually speaking. "This is great, Axem Blue, you got your memories back. Now we all finally destroy Mario and his little creature pals." chortled Axem Green.

Metal Sonic turned toward him with a devilish grin. "It's Metal Sonic to you, you useless bucket of bolts. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and I plan on evaporating this putrid planet." Metal Sonic grinned finally reclaiming his memory. "But first you...I tend to not like half-wits around me."

"You traitorous scum!" Axem Green immediately took out his Axem Axe ready to combat the treasonous Metal Sonic.

"Oh please, I saw how those ridiculous turtles beat you all up." Metal Sonic chortled. "You don't stand a chance against my awesome power. Hauhahah..."

Metal Sonic then pulled three Chaos Emeralds from his chest compartment. "It's time for your destruction." The Chaos Emeralds caused Metal Sonic's power to soar upwards. "Say your prayers." Metal Sonic disappeared appearing over their heads. "Chaos Torrent." After spinning through the air Metal Sonic released numerous Chaos Blasts.

"Whoa...That was Shadow's attack," cried Sonic dodging the blasts running across the beach, but Axem Green wasn't as lucky he was pummeled into the ground. "I've got to do something, if I don't want him to scrap the whole beach. Hey Metalhead?! What did you say you were?! The Ultimate-Life form of Spaz?!" teased Sonic catching Metal Sonic's rage.

The mechanical menace then gave chase, but he was no match for Sonic's speed. "Dude, you're like way too slow, almost like a sloth." laughed Sonic taking off like a blur kicking dirt in his face. Metal Sonic tried firing Chaos Blasts, but Sonic sidestepped him. It was getting so embarrassing Sonic used cartwheel to evade his attacks.

Metal Sonic came to a complete stop, he knew there was no way he could catch Sonic in his current form. "I must find that Chaos Emerald, once I have four I can enter my Semi-Perfect form and crush him like a bug." Metal Sonic immediately dropped his scanners to the beach searching frantically for the Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic could sense a shiny little jewel sticking out of a crab's nest. "Buzz off you unworthy land animal." shouted Metal Sonic scorching it with his rockets.

Sonic wondered why Metal Sonic stopped chasing him and that's when it hit him. "I forgot! The Chaos Emerald?!" shrieked Sonic, but when he made it back to the beach area Metal Sonic was already absorbing the Chaos Emerald. "Dude, this couldn't possibly get any worst." Sonic muttered as he watched Metal Sonic's blue titanium skin turn yellow.

Sonic knew he had screwed up, but he hoped to fix it. "It doesn't matter how much you change metalhead, you're still too slow." chuckled Sonic, but Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic moved faster than sound and Sonic couldn't even see him. Metal Sonic took this chance to slash Sonic across the chest with his claws.

"Gee, That looked like it hurt Sonic. Why didn't you dodge it? I thought you were faster than sound?!" chuckled Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic. Having his speed mocked angered Sonic and he attacked Metal Sonic wildly, but the powered up freak effortlessly evaded his punches. "Tch, Tch, just pathetic...slowpoke." smirked Metal Sonic kicking Sonic in the chest knocking him halfway across the beach.

As Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic walked toward Sonic, something in the sand moved and Axem Green popped out slamming his Axem Axe against the back of Metal Sonic's head. "Heh, That actually tickled a bit." laughed Metal Sonic as Axem Green's axe fell apart. Metal Sonic turned, grabbing him by the throat. "I'm surprised that Chaos Torrent didn't kill you, I guess you're more resilent than I gave you credit for. But you should of had sense enough to run with your meaningless life."

Axem Green struggled to get free, but Metal Sonic wouldn't let go. "Let him go Metal Sonic...I'm warning you dude." yelled Sonic, but Metal Sonic simply crushed Axem Green's throat with his hand snapping the robot in half. "Damn you. You bastard." growled Sonic staring down at Axem Green's lifeless body.

Suddenly the sky turned back Metal Sonic's scanner picked up negative energy emanating from his Chaos Emeralds. "Huh?! It seems as if Sonic is drawing in the negative side of the Chaos Emeralds." muttered Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic. All of the negative energy chased Sonic to turn pitch black transforming into Dark Super Sonic.

Dark Super Sonic's energy spiked wildy matching the levels of Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic. "W...What is this some sort of trick?!" screeched Metal Sonic.

"No, but this will be your funeral." cursed Dark Super Sonic.

Dark Super Sonic had a twisted sense of humor and he smirked as he charged toward Metal Sonic with sand flying everywhere. "Eat this Chaos Spike." roared Dark Super Sonic shooting numerous red chaos sparks from his body damaging Metal Sonic's exterior. "What's wrong I thought you were having fun."

**A/N: Uh...oh Metal Sonic has done it now Sonic has been pushed to the edge and now he's Dark Super Sonic. Stay tuned for Chapter Seventeen Vs. Dark Super Sonic**


	17. Dark Super Sonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Vs. Dark Super Sonic**

Metal Sonic leapt back landing on an overturned umbrella. "I don't know where this power came from, but I'm putting an end to it now. Breaker Beam!" However, Dark Super Sonic didn't even attempt to dodge it; he just smirked as he effortlessly flicked it away with his wrist. "What in the hell?!"

Before he could even blink, Dark Super Sonic had his hand outstretched in front of Metal Sonic. "Let's see…oh yeah...Chaos Blast." he smirked as Metal Sonic was blasted high into the sky. Dark Super Sonic appeared right behind. "You...Ultimate Life Form?! Humph...Don't make me laugh." scoffed Dark Sonic slamming Metal Sonic with a spinning heel kick sending him rocketing toward the ground.

Dark Super Sonic immediately flew straight down after him. "I don't know what he is, but that's not Sonic he's almost like Shadow?!" muttered Metal Sonic standing up slowly. Dark Sonic then blasted him with a couple of Dark Sonic Winds, knocking him backwards. "Okay, playtime is over, time for me to kick it up a notch." Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic then grabbed onto Dark Sonic and started spinning around in circles and then tossed him through a couple of nearby building.

Dark Super Sonic went crashing through the other side, slamming headfirst into a building. "Hey, not bad." laughed the fiendish hedgehog wiping blood off his chin. However, Dark Sonic couldn't find Metal Sonic anywhere. "If I was a spineless robot where would I hide?" Dark Sonic pondered to himself looking around, but Metal Sonic stood beneath him preparing the Breaker Beam.

Metal Sonic launched the Breaker Beam, but Dark Sonic used a Chaos Control just in the nick of time to dodge it. "You sneaky little bastard you coulda killed me." laughed Dark Sonic, but he soon got serious and focused into a couple of Dark Sonic duplicates appeared. "I like to call them Meenie-Sonics." Dark Sonic floated off to the side while he ordered his duplicates to take care of Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic.

"You take me as for some fool?! These copies cannot handle me." growled Metal Sonic turning away from Dark Sonic and flying away with the Meenie-Sonics on his tail. "Just as I calculated those morons are following me." Metal Sonic flew around buildings and threw them just to see what the Meenie-Sonic's were capable of.

Metal Sonic quickly turned around. "Chaos Control," yelled the Semi-Perfect android vanishing into thin air. Metal Sonic warped over in front of every Meenie-Sonic yelling. "Chaos Snap." Each time Metal Sonic snapped his fingers one of the Meenie-Sonic's exploded. "Just as I thought. They're pathetic."

* * *

Meanwhile inside what remained of the Pinata Compound, Shadow could sense something extremely evil. "Huh?! What's this strange energy I'm sensing?! It...It couldn't be Sonic," yelled Shadow walking off from the rubble.

"I don't know where you're gonna rat boy, but youse are about to be in a world of hurt." cried Frankie swing an aluminum bat, which crumbed into piece when it made contact with his head. Shadow just stared at Frankie with a devious grin on his face. "Oh...no... get away from me...!!" cried Frankie as Shadow approached him. Nothing could be heard in the distance, but the sound of an explosion.

Shadow took off in his rocket shoes heading straight for the source of the power spike, he could see many explosions from a distance. "This could get ugly...that's enough Chaos Energy to blow up this planet." cried Shadow before leaping into the air and warping toward the battlefield.

* * *

Once Shadow got there, he saw Dark Super Sonic smirking as Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic fought with the Meenie-Sonics. "What in the hell?!" muttered a confused Shadow.

Dark Sonic then turned toward Shadow and began laughing. "Oh so, you've come to meet your demise too, Shadow?! I never really did like you...you've always been a bit on the annoying side." seethed Dark Super Sonic as his face turned stern. "But...How should I kill you?! There are so many ways." sighed Dark Sonic tapping his foot impatiently.

"Excuse me?!...I'm annoying you're the one who talks in outdated 80's lingo." screeched an annoyed Shadow the Hedgehog. However, Dark Super Sonic grinned at Shadow before using Chaos Control to warp right behind him. "I'll finish you off once and for all." Shadow immediately warped up to where Dark Super Sonic and Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic were battling.

Having an intruder wasn't what Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic wanted at this time. "Errr...Shadow?! I don't have time for you," growled Metal Sonic releasing a swarm of energy, but Shadow wasn't gonna be intimidated. "I'll just kill the both off you." Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic unleashed a fiery streak of Chaos Blasts shooting Shadow down from the sky.

"Heh?! I guess the Ultimate Life Form just fizzled out," laughed Dark Super Sonic setting his sights back on Metal Sonic. A large spike of energy seemed to emanating throughout the city and Mario could feel it as he followed Peach toward the Police Station. "Can you feel it, buckethead? It's your approaching death," laughed Dark Super Sonic.

* * *

Mario and the others could also the explosion as well. "Uh...Peach...I uh...have to go. Something has come to my attention," cried Mario as he turned away and ran off toward the massive energy spike.

"Go ahead, Mario..." Peach sighed.

* * *

Once Mario arrived at the battlefield, he saw Semi-Perfect Metal Sonic battling Dark Super Sonic. "Uh...What's going on?!"

Suddenly Mario heard some moaning and he turned to see Shadow buried beneath a pile of rubble. "Are you alright, Shadow?!" cried Mario running toward him. Shadow was all right, but his pride was badly wounded. "What happened to Sonic?!," asked Mario frantically. "He seems so dark almost evil."

Shadow then began to explain how Sonic absorbed the dark side of the Chaos Emeralds thus transforming into Dark Super Sonic. "But that's not the worst part if we don't stop him soon this entire island will be vapor." muttered Shadow angrily folding his arms. "Even though I hate to admit it I'm no match for Sonic in that form."

Mario then suggested that they work together to calm Sonic's rage. "Let's do it, Shadow. I know we can stop him." cried Mario running toward a palm tree; climbing up it at an extraordinary pace, but Dark Super Sonic just floated away from him with an angry look on his face. "Wait, Sonic, Its-a-me, Mario! I'm your friend and this Shadow. You have to remember" yelped Mario, but it wasn't getting through to Sonic.

"M...Mario...Sh-Shadow?" Dark Super Sonic grunted, holding his head. "Uhhaahhh...M-My head..."

Shadow and Mario pleaded with Dark Super Sonic until he returned to normal. "You can do it...Remember who you really are..." shouted Mario. Shadow just sighed as he folded his arms.

"Uh...Dudes what happened?!," muttered a groggy Sonic rubbing his blue spines as they turned back to normal. "Man, Shadow you look terrible. What happened to you, did you lose a fight to a blender?!"

"Hey, wasn't robo Sonic here?" muttered Mario.

"Err...That coward." Shadow sneered. "He must've made his escape during the confusion." Shadow then bald up his fist. "This isn't over. I will have my vengeance."

* * *

Metal Sonic was now flying through the beach. "Dammit, I need to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and then I'll show them all that I'm the true Ultimate Life-Form." screeched Metal Sonic as he then began to search his scanners for any sign of the remaining Chaos Emeralds. "Hmm...It seems that those troublesome turtles have the remaining Chaos Emeralds. It matters not, though. Those idiots are somewhere on this godforsaken beach."

"Dudes, I've coulda sworn I heard somebody say are names..." Red said, while looking around. The other Koopa Bros. just walked passed Red.

After having no luck in finding the Koopa Bros., The mechanical menace, Metal Sonic decided to search at Bowser's castle first, for a second time. "If the author wasn't so lazy I would already have the remaining Chaos Emeralds." griped Metal Sonic shaking his fist at Twanny Bizzle. "Oh well I get to finish what I started, but its solo this time." Metal Sonic then silently snuck into the castle, but it was empty.

"Hmm...This is strange." murmured Metal Sonic. "Why would a blowhard like Bowser just abandon his castle...unless this is a..." But before Metal Sonic could flee the castle crumbled trapping him inside a cage with Eggman logo on it. "...Trap." he sighed.

"Hahaha, its been a while you malfunctioning piece of crap." laughed Eggman holding his gut in. "That glutton Bowser told me that you would probably come back to steal his Chaos Emeralds, so I decided to capture you."

"E-Eggman?! I...I thought you were dead!!" Metal Sonic stammered. "W...What're you gonna do with me?!,"

Eggman then laughed. "Sorry, but I've seen your Semi-Perfect Form and that'll be the perfect power source for the DeathEgg 3.0." Eggman then motioned toward Bowser and Smithy, who were hiding in the shadows. "With Bowser financing our little operation and the intellect of two geniuses, both worlds will bow down to their new lords, The Dark Masters."

Bowser held a large remote in his hands. "Grahahaha! This is so cool! I can finally get rid of Mario." roared Bowser slamming his stubby finger down on the button.

Suddenly a giant planet like thing with a mustache like Eggman floated in the horizon, a tractor beam came from the ship sucking him up. "With our combined efforts not even those hedgehogs can hope to defeat us." chortled Smithy, stroking his long disgusting white beard.

Smithy, Bowser, and Eggman boarded the DeathEgg 3.0 laughing. "So, where shall we test the DeathEgg first?," asked Eggman scratching his head. "I want to cause as much pain and destruction as possible." Bowser then suggested Queen Bean's Castle located in the heart of the Bean Bean Kingdom. "Yes. Perfect, that'll make the perfect target."

* * *

After Sonic was filled in about his actions, he seemed ashamed of his behavior. "Sorry, dudes I feel so like a mole." sighed Sonic holding his head in his hands. "Uh...where is Metal Sonic?!," but Mario explained that the robot managed to slip away. "Come on guys we've got to find him. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get in?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Mario returned to the beach where they saw Luigi and Princess Peach waiting for them. "Uh...Where were you Mario?!" groaned Princess Peach. "Me and Luigi have been looking all over the town for you."

"I told you that I was gonna see what was going on, remember? You were there when I left." Mario explained.

"Sonic was under the influence of negative side of the Chaos Emerald's energy." sighed Shadow. Peach still seemed confused. "I don't feel like explaining it. If you can't put two and two together, then that's not my problem." Shadow huffed, walking away from Peach.

"Hey, Don't worry about, Shadow." chortled Sonic, placing his arm over Peach's shoulder. "I'm okay now, dude, and that's all that matter, right?" Peach just tilted her head.

Before anyone could even move, a giant globe like robot floated overhead. "What the heck is that?!," gasped Luigi in shock.

"Whatever that is I bet Eggman is behind it. Look at that logo." muttered Shadow as he watched the large spaceship drifted calmly pass them. Mario decided that this would be too dangerous for Princess Peach, so he asked Luigi to escort her back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"But Mario I want to help you." cried Princess Peach shaking her head feverishly, but Mario's mind was already made up.

Luigi on the other hand was glad he didn't have to accompany them to another battle. "Aw, yeah! Go wuigi, go wugi!" he chuckled.

"Fine come along, Luigi." sighed Princess Peach in defeat as she left Mario, Sonic, and Shadow returning to her ship with Luigi tagging along.

"That ship seems awfully familiar to me." Sonic muttered to himself before then crying. "Hey?! I know!" he said, suddenly remembering. "It's the DeathEgg, but I coulda sworn I destroyed it on Angel Island." Shadow and Mario just stared annoyingly at Sonic. "C'mon, guys. We've got to destroy that thing guys it has the power to vaporize entire towns." Sonic then grabbed hold of both Shadow and Mario and dashed quickly toward the DeathEgg.

**A/N: Well Eggman is back sorry for all you who thought he died in the sea. Anyway, he has built another DeathEgg, but now he has Bowser and Smithy assisting. Using Metal Sonic as a power source will these rogues destroy the Mushroom Kingdom or will our heroes come save both worlds? **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Eighteen Its the E.G.G.M.A.N.**


	18. The Man from EGGMAN

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is Nintendo Related, folks.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Man from E.G.G.M.A.N.**

Axem Pink noticed a blinking light on the monitor. "Uh...Master Smithy? It seems our trip to the Bean Bean Kingdom will have to be delayed, Mario and his friends are here." muttered Axem Pink turning around to see a grinning Smithy. "What would you like for me to do?" asked Axem Pink.

But, before Smithy could even reply, Eggman interrupted him. "This is what we talked about, Bowser. Now deploy your Koopatrols to hold them off.," growled Eggman.

"You heard the fat, Wario looking man! Go and destory Mario and his annoying beaver buddies!" Bowser roared. The Koopatrols saluted to Bowser.

"Muhahahaha, If Sonic wants a war, by George he's gonna get one." Eggman then laughed, while pressing a button dropping the Koopatrols from the DeathEgg's hanger.

As the Koopatrols landed on the beach, Eggman chortled. "Remember this day boys, because our destiny is about to change. No more getting humiliated by pintsized super heroes."

Rusty, the elderly leader of the Koopatrol with his long white beard hanging from his armor, pointed his long spear at Mario and his friends causing them to stop in their tracks. "Halt! Anyone who interferes in Lord Bowser's plan is an enemy of the Koopatrol." cried Rusty prompting his minions to attack. "CHARGE."

"Get outta our way, Rusty! You don't stand a chance against us!" Mario then tossed many glowing fireballs at the Koopatrols. "Yahoooo...Wah?!" But, much Mario's surprise, they seemed immune to it.

"You shouldn't underestimate us Mario! Now you all will pay with your lives." cried Rusty raising up his spear firing numerous bolts of lightning at Mario and his friends blasting them up into a tree. "I hope that is a message to you and your underlings Mario."

While in the palm tree, Mario stared at Sonic and Shadow. "Uhh...I'll hold Rusty off; you guys get on that ship."

"You got it, dude!" Sonic smirked. Mario then distracted Rusty by throwing numerous fireballs around his army, while Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and used Chaos Control to appear aboard the DeathEgg.

"Alright then, Rusty! It's about time for me to get serious!" yelped Mario pulling a feather from his overalls transforming into Super Mario. "Let'sa go!"

"Anytime, Mario!" The old Koopatrol gruffed, spinning his huge lance over his head.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were careful not to make any noises as they snuck around the ship, but no matter how quiet they were a bunch of Koopatrols still found them. "Well, the stealth didn't work." shrugged Shadow as he blasted the Koopatrol with many Chaos Spears. "C'mon Sonic we've got to get to the control room, so we can bring this hunk of junk down."

Shadow ran down a long corridor blasting any Koopatrol that got in his way. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." laughed Shadow as he kicked open a door and they where face-to-face with Bowser the tyrannically Koopa King. "Get outta my way fatty I've got a ship to trash." However, Bowser was not fazed by Shadow's words.

"I was hoping Mario would come, but his little buddies will have to do." roared Bowser lounging into battle. "Let's see what you hamsters got." Bowser unleashed a fury of fireballs which Shadow used Chaos Control to evade. "Grahahaha, stop running and fight like the hamster you are." huffed Bowser trying to keep up with Shadow's speed.

"Humph. You're too slow; you'll never keep up with me!" Shadow then blasted Bowser with numerous Chaos Spears forcing him against a wall. "Get outta here Sonic, you need to find the control and bring this ship down." roared Shadow quickly turning toward Sonic. "I'll hold Fatty the Dinosaur here off, so it's up to you."

"Yeah, you got it Shad-My-Man!" Shadow just sighed, as he watched Sonic took off like a bullet searching for the control room.

Sonic burst into a room where Eggman was awaiting him; he was holding a glowing yellow axe that resembled that of Axem Yellow's. "I've been waiting for this glorious day for years, Sonic." snickered Eggman twirling the axe in his arms. "Prepare yourself, Sonic, you pesky little hedgehog." Eggman lounged toward Sonic swing the axe.

"Whoa, dude! Cut me some slack. Get it an axe pun." chuckled Sonic, while dodging Eggman wildly strikes. "Let's bury the hatchet with a Sonic Wind." Sonic then blasted Eggman with blades of energy he released from his hands. "Uh...hmmm I can't think of another axe pun." muttered Sonic stopping in his tracks trying to think of another.

* * *

Meanwhile Axem Pink snuck into the chamber where Metal Sonic was trapped inside. "Uh...Are you alright Axem Blue...I mean Metal Sonic." asked Axem Pink, hesitantly. "I heard that you destroyed, Axem Green. Please tell me that it's a lie, Blue." But, Metal Sonic did not respond, he just rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you answering me?" Axem Pink couldn't believe the robot she grew to love was such an ass. "O-Oh, my goodness...I-It's true, isn't it?" she whimpered, slowly walking back from him. "H-How could you destroy Axem Green, he was your...our comrade!"

Axem Pink kept pestering Metal Sonic, until he finally turned toward her. "I don't owe you anything, woman! I am the Ultimate Life Form.," Metal Sonic sneered. "How can I obtain my destiny trapped in this stupid orb? I'm supposed to complete my intended design of destroying Sonic the Hedgehog and taking over the world."

Just then, Axem Red burst into the room with rage in his eyes. "You bastard you killed Axem Green?! H-He trusted you." yelled Axem Red holding up his Axem Lance preparing to slice Metal Sonic in half, but Axem Pink leapt in front of him. "What're you doing Pink?! Can't you see I'm trying to kill this traitor?"

Axem Red glared at Axem Pink wanting to break her neck. "Green was peaceful, he wouldn't want this." muttered Axem Pink actually defending Metal Sonic. Suddenly, the entire Death Egg shook like crazy, rocking back and forth almost falling out of the sky. "Oops..." cried Axem Pink as she fell backwards falling on a switch releasing Metal Sonic.

During the confusion, Metal Sonic decided to make his escape. "Mwahahahah! I'm free!" he cackled, flying outta the cage, and right passed Axem Pink and Red.

"Oh no, that bastard is escaping." yelled Axem Red with his lance in hand chasing Metal Sonic down the corridor. "You won't get away with what you did to Axem Green." yelled Axem Red slicing the wires in the hallway. "You can't escape from me, I'm stronger than you." Once Axem Red said that, Metal Sonic stopped dead in his tracks.

A devious grin spread across Metal Sonic's face. "Oh, you think so? Humph. It's about time I showed you just how inferior you are to me, Red." Metal Sonic smirked, walking slowly toward him. "They say there's always someone better than you. Well, I'm better than you, Axem Red." Listening to Metal Sonic enraged Axem Red and so he lifted up his lance preparing to strike.

Metal Sonic turned on his hover boots and floated over there heads. "Black Dash," yelled the fiendish android slamming into Axem Red scrapping him against the side of the ship. "No one will stand in the way of my destiny." Metal Sonic roared as he hammered his boots into Axem Red's face knocking him into the roof. "Heed this warning! Stay out of my way if you don't want to die Pink."

Axem Red sliced through the ceiling. "You already threw your destiny away when you decided to betray the Axem Rangers." growled Axem Red twirling around his lance and lounged toward Metal Sonic actually scratching his paint job. "Ha, I thought you were super strong, Blue, but I managed to damage you."

Metal Sonic stared up at the scar on his forehead yelling. "Y...you insignificant worm?! How dare you touch me?" Metal Sonic then blitzed toward Axem Red hammering him with numerous punches and kicks.

But, suddenly, Axem Pink interfered by blasting Metal Sonic with her Heart Beam. "No! I-I'm..." Metal Sonic was then knocked through a nearby wall.

"GRRRRR! I told you not to interfere, PINK!" Metal Sonic seethed his body ablaze, as he walked back into the room.

"Blue...I...Uhh...I'm..." Axem Pink then turned, looking at Axem Red with her head lowered. "I don't know anymore..."

"Great work, Pink. We can take him out together." Axem Red smirked, holding his Axem Lance, but Axem Pink turned blasting him with her Heart Beam knocking him back too. "What is the meaning of this Pink?!," cried Axem Red managing to get to his feet.

Axem Pink seemed really disturbed as she faced Axem Red. "You guys shouldn't fight. We're all robots here." cried Axem Pink trying to convince them to stop fighting. But, before she could continue, Metal Sonic blasted her through a wall with his Breaker Beam. "Nooooo..." cried Axem Pink as her body disintegrated into nothing.

As Axem Pink evaporated into ash, Axem Red was horrified, but Metal Sonic felt absolutely nothing. "Stupid woman, I told her what would happen if she got in my way. Now you're the only one in my way. I already destroyed that idiot, Axem Black, before I was captured in Bowser's Castle." laughed Metal Sonic turning toward Axem Red. "It seems like the day of the Axem Rangers is coming to a swift end."

"Yo...you killed Pink. You bastard you...you'll pay for that." Axem Red stammered as he backed up against a wall, but Metal Sonic wasn't gonna back down and charged his torso cannon blasting him with the Breaker Beam.

"NOOOOOO!!" Axem Red yelped, also disintegrating into nothingness.

After Axem Red was disposed off, Metal Sonic turned away switching on his scanners. "Okay, Now to find the seven Chaos Emeralds. I know those morons brought the emeralds abroad this eye sore they call a ship." Metal Sonic chuckled as he located them in an underground Power Chamber.

* * *

Sonic outmaneuvered Eggman evading his thrusts from the Axem Axe. "Watch out Eggman you coulda gave me a haircut dude." Sonic snickered as he krumped on top of the Control Panel. "Yeah Krump, Clown, Bring it on down." Sonic chuckled, dancing making Eggman roar from frustration.

In a nearby room, Smithy watched everything that was happening.

"This is ridiculous; I'll stop all this madness with the Egg Cannon." Smithy snickered, moving his long finger toward the switch. "Eggman is such a braggart; let's see what this hunk of junk can do. I bet it isn't stronger than the Breaker Beam."

Meanwhile outside the DeathEgg, Mario had just finished off Rusty and noticed a large red beam charging around the outside of the ship. "Hmm...W-What's that thing?" A Koopatrol then tried sneaking up behind Mario, but he grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. "Uh-Uhhhh, little feller." he chortled.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow was standing victorious over a defeated Bowser. "Hmph...You were a waste of my time, Barney." sneered Shadow, turning away from Bowser leaving the chamber. "Now to find those Chaos Emeralds and bring this tub down." Shadow then suddenly stop, as he too felt the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds emanating from an underground location. "T-The Chaos Emeralds..."

* * *

Suddenly a red beam fired destroying the entire Delfino Plaza much to the chagrin of Mario. "Oh no, Mamma-Mia," cried Mario running to the site of the blast, but nothing remained. The only thing that Mario could see was a vast empty crater. "Su...Such futile destruction! This is madness. What kind of monster did this?!"

Smithy was in shock of the Egg Cannon's power. "Thi...this power. It...its beautiful. Eggman is truly a mad genius." smiled Smithy with his scraggy beard seeming to float in the air. Smithy tried firing again; however, the Egg Cannon needed a few extra minutes to recharge. "Dammit, the waiting part...it's always the most boring part of being evil."

After the Egg Cannon fired, Mario noticed that a small piece of the hull was damaged. "Hey, I bet can get probably sneak aboard the ship through that hole there." cried Mario looking for something to use to get up there. A bent up palm tree was the key Mario could use it like a catapult and throw himself into the DeathEgg. "Okay here we go." muttered Mario positioning himself on the tree and catapulting himself toward the DeathEgg.

Mario felt light as feather as he sailed through the air. "Wahhhhhh," Mario cried as he missed the hole, smashing up against the side of the ship. "Owowowow," groaned Mario holding his face, but he was relieved to be on the DeathEgg. "Now to help Sonic and Shadow bringing this place down." Mario muttered, crawling on the DeathEgg.

After crawling, for like, forever, Mario finally reached the hole. "Wahoo...Finally." Mario then peered through the hole and saw what appeared to be Sonic dancing. "Eh?"

"GRAHHHH! Curse you, Sonic and your funky krumping moves!" grumbled Eggman, still trying to hack away on Sonic.

**A/N: Chapter 18 is done so Read and Review. Just two more chapters left until the big finale.**


	19. Full Metal Panic: The Finale Part 1

**A/N: Yeah, this is the beginning of the end...Finally. Get ready to read the final two chapters in Chaos Control...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Full Metal Panic Pt. 1**

Metal Sonic entered the Power Chamber and noticed the seven Chaos Emeralds glimmering in a glass container. "This is it. The dawn of a new era is about to begin." smiled Metal Sonic reaching out toward the emeralds, but suddenly a Chaos Spear blasted his arm. "Who the hell did that?!" roared the android looking around.

Suddenly Metal Sonic sensed a presence right behind him and he quickly turned to see what it was, but all he saw was Shadow the Hedgehog. "I shoulda known that trash like you would be after the emeralds." smirked Shadow as he stood in the doorway. "This time there won't be anyone around to fix you after I trash you."

"No, Shadow I'm afraid it is you who will be trashed." growled Metal Sonic with a devilish grin. It's about time you realized just how superior I am to you." Metal Sonic then made a mad dash for the Chaos Emeralds grabbing them before Shadow could do anything. "Now it's your time to be afraid. I have all seven emeralds and now I'm unstoppable."

Metal Sonic began an odd transformation his spines grew longer with white lines covering them. "Yes, the transformation into Metal Madness has began." smirked the devious android. Shadow stood there in complete disarray Metal Madness' power levels were through the roof. "Yes, tremble you worthless life-form."

Metal Madness lounged toward Shadow with his claws bared. "Get away from me you freak, Chaos Blast." snarled Shadow firing yellow blasts that were way off target. Metal Madness vanished into thin air, then appearing behind Shadow swatting him with his claws. _"Damn, What is he made of?!" _Shadow muttered to himself.

Shadow found himself no match for the speed of Metal Madness. "I'm too good to just waste my greatness on you Shadow. I know let's invite the entire team." snickered Metal Madness blasting Shadow through a wall. "What's wrong Shadow? Where's your usual dry humor? I guess the truth hurts, huh?!"

Meanwhile Mario had just slid down through the hole arriving where Sonic and Eggman were battling. "Uh...What're you doing Sonic?!," asked a stunned Mario. "It's no time for this foolishness. We've got a mission to complete." However, Mario's voice distracted Sonic and Eggman took full advantage of the situation trying a sneak attack, but Mario quickly blasted him with a fireball.

Eggman was knocked backwards slamming his back against a computer monitor. "Don't think this little plumber can save you, Sonic. I anticipated this I've created the SpiderEgg." laughed Eggman releasing the robot from its containment unit. Sonic just stared at Eggman, what was his problem did everything he create always have to be named with Egg at the end.

The SpiderEgg crept closer and closer, but Mario wasn't backing down. "You maniac don't think you're getting away with this." Just then, Shadow came crashing down on top of the SpiderEgg destroying it. "Hey nice for you to finally show up Shadow." Before Shadow could even respond, Metal Madness ambushed him. "What the heck is that?!" cried a horrified Mario.

Metal Madness just walked into the room. "Well, if it isn't the entire Bang-a-rang Gang." Metal Madness laughed approaching Sonic, Mario, and Eggman. "Its time you all met your fates. Don't worry it's an honor to be killed by a being as superior as me." Metal Madness then blasted them all with a high-powered Sonic Wind.

Aside from a couple of cosmetic changes, Metal Madness also gained the power to use the attacks of anyone he see. "Hmm...Maybe a Chaos Blast would suffice." sneered Metal Madness causing his spines to glow bright white before releasing a hideous black light evaporating everything in its path. Sonic grabbed Mario's arms and ran across the roof dodging the encroaching light, while Shadow teleported around the room using Chaos Control.

After the light subsided Mario, Shadow, and Sonic were long gone, but Eggman lay unconscious on the control panel. "I guess you'll have to do." muttered Metal Madness grabbing onto Eggman's neck lifting him into the air. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long." Metal Madness then blasted Eggman out the side of the ship. "With that moron gone I can focus my plans on world domination."

Metal Madness then turned on his scanners and began flowing the tracks of his prey. "There's nowhere for you to hide Sonic. My destiny hinges on this date and no one will interrupt it." sneered an almost pleased Metal Madness. Sonic, Mario, and Shadow were waiting in the Engine Room for a chance to ambushed Metal Madness taking his Chaos Emeralds.

However, Metal Madness could predict all their moves as he walked into the Engine Room with his boots scratching against the cold floor. "I have recorded all your data so I know you morons are planning to ambush me." sneered Metal Madness as he walked through the doorway. "Give up you're all weaker than me."

Listening to all of his ranting Metal Madness made Shadow burn with anger. "That's it I'm tired of your lies. I am the Ultimate Life-Form not some oversized toaster like you." growled Shadow lounging toward Metal Madness throwing a punch that the android blocked easily. "_What the?! That punch shoulda knocked him flat_." muttered Shadow to himself.

Metal Madness twisted Shadow's arm behind his back and seemed pleased about the black hedgehog's pain. "I already told you Shadow I'm superior to you in every away." smirked Metal Madness before kicking him across the back into a nearby wall. "You're way too easy to read, Shadow that temper of yours is gonna get you killed."

Mario and Sonic decided to make their move while Metal Madness was distracted beating Shadow into a pulp. "Now Fireball," shrieked Mario leaping out from behind a metal box throwing fireballs at Metal Madness. "Take this and this." shouted Mario as he tried punching Metal Madness, but his hands ended up bruised from the robot's exoskeleton.

Metal Madness quickly turned around swatting Mario away with his claw. "I told you little man you're no match for me." irked Metal Madness before teleporting over to Sonic slashing him with his metallic claws. "All of you worthless creatures will die." smirked Metal Madness blasting Mario, Shadow, and Sonic.

It was looking bleak for our heroes Sonic, Mario, and Shadow they looked liked they couldn't take much more pain, but suddenly a spear came crashing through the window hitting Metal Madness. "Ow...Who threw that damn spear at me?!," cried Metal Madness looking around fiercely. Just then, Palapoo, the tiny Chief Yoshi, flutter kicked into the ship with another spear brazen.

Palapoo ran over toward Mario, Sonic, and Shadow where he gave them a couple of Happy Tree Seeds that fully restored their health. "Not you again. I though you died on that stupid island with the rest of your dino buddies." sneered Metal Madness walking slowly toward Palapoo. "This time I'll personally make sure you go extinct."

"Palapoo?! I thought you were stuck in that hospital bed at the Princess' castle." cried Mario seeing the young Yoshi chief after a long while. "Toadario said you were looking pretty bad we didn't think you would make it." Palapoo then explained in Yoshi language that after he was discharged from the hospital Princess Peach asked him to assist Mario in his battle.

After their reunion, Palapoo focused attention on the villain who put him in the hospital. "Bran... Wahoo...Yoshi," (You won't get away with blowing up my island) cried Palapoo, the little Yoshi Chief, running headfirst at Metal Madness ramming him with a vicious headbutt. Palapoo was a lot stronger than Metal Madness thought and his headbutt slammed the robot through a wall.

Palapoo immediately leapt off Metal Madness and wrapped his tongue around the android's leg swing him around in circles until he got dizzy. "Yoshi...Ohhhh...Palapoo." (Take this you freak.) cried Palapoo letting go off Metal Madness' leg throwing it into a nearby control panel frying him. "Harn...Wahoo...Yoshi?!" (Had enough yet?!)

It was obvious little Palapoo was exhausted and the little warrior couldn't fight for much longer, but the proud of the Yoshi Tribe drove him. "Harnnnn...Palapoo...Urhuhh" (I won't fall) muttered Palapoo twirling his long spear around like a baton. Just as Palapoo reached him, Metal Madness emerged from the rubble angered beyond imagine.

The villainous android brushed dust of his shoulder. "Dammit, I've had just about enough of you lizard." yelled Metal Madness deflecting a couple of Palapoo's eggs while forming a long black spear in his hands. "Choke on my Darkness Spear." Metal Madness then threw the spear at Palapoo hitting the Yoshi in the stomach.

Mario was now fully recovered and pulled a feather from his overalls thus transforming into his alter ego Super Mario. "C'mon guys we've got to help Palapoo." cried Super Mario flying toward Metal Madness hammering him with a massive punch. "Take this fiend." screeched Super Mario slamming Metal Madness with an uppercut knocking him through the roof.

Meanwhile as Eggman tumbled toward the ground Smithy and Bowser rode pass him inside an escape pod. "Hey its Eggman?! I've been looking all over for that idiot." roared Smithy catching the fiendish scientist in a tractor beam bringing him aboard the pod.

After Eggman was inside the pod Bowser pointing an accusing finger at Eggman while yelling. "This is all your fault Eggman all our plans ended terribly."

However, Eggman was fully prepared pulling out a remote control. "I foresaw this event and I equipped the DeathEgg with a self-destruct feature that will kill all our various foes with just one press of a button." laughed Eggman contently while slamming down on the button. "Sometimes it's great being an evil genius."

A timer appeared inside of the DeathEgg counting down from thirty seconds. "Uh...Dudes, I think this place is gonna blow, Let's hustle." cried Sonic while hopping up and down pointing at the ticking countdown. "I guess Eggman is trying to send us out with a BANG." No one paid attention to Sonic's bad joke, but Mario was concerned with the countdown.

**A/N: Up next are the finally chapter boys and girls, it's been a wild ride. Stay tune!**


	20. Full Metal Panic: The Final Part 2

_Like all the genius authors that came before me used to say, "Every good thing must come to an end" so now this is the final chapter of Sonic&Mario: Chaos Control unless I decide on doing a sequel or something._

**Sonic&Mario: Chaos Control**

**Chapter Twenty **

**Full Metal Panic Pt. 2**

"Okay guys, I think I can get us to safety, but it's gonna be close." muttered Super Mario staring up at the ticking countdown almost panicking. "Let's blow this Popsicle Stand." cried Mario as he swooped toward Sonic, Shadow and Palapoo picking them up. Super Mario made it out of the DeathEgg in the nick of time it exploded just a few seconds after he escaped.

Super Mario then gently set them down on a smiling cloud. "I wonder if Metal Sonic died in that explosion." However, Super Mario's hopes were dashed, once he noticed metal Madness floating out of the smoke. "Of course he didn't die. You never get a break when you're a hero." sighed Super Mario flying toward Metal Madness preparing to fight. "That's it no more mister nice guy. It's time to break you into millions of pieces."

However, Metal Madness easily dodged Super Mario's barrage of punches. "Like a mortal could harm a being as superior as me." chuckled Metal Madness before slamming his claws against Mario's chest leaving a deep scar. The force of Metal Madness' attack pushed Super Mario back causing him to slam his back into a pillar that resembled a giant musical note splitting it half.

Super Mario looked up at Metal Madness with a grim determination. "Here we go!" cried Super Mario, leaping through the air, headbutting Metal Madness in the stomach with a fierce thud. "Now!" Super Mario grunted, spinning back down on the ground. "Supernova." Super Mario echoed, releasing a gigantic fireball, blasting Metal Madness.

Metal Madness made that strange scream the Super Team use to make from The first Super Striker game, whenever they crash into the electric gate, as he crashed deep into the ground. "ARRRRR! Enough of this...FOOLISHNESS!! Metal Madness shrieked, rising from the underneath the crater, beside himself with angry.

"Oh...You're tried of the foolishness, eh? Well, do something about, tin man!" Super Mario smirked, taunting Metal Madness.

"You're gonna regret those remarks, little man!" Metal Madness then started gathering power, his energy was so powerful, that his aura was actually visible, which was a dark reddish glow. "Round TWO...Here I come!"

Super Mario then watched, as Metal Madness seemed to vanish. "Wah? W-Where did he..." But, before Mario could get a word out, he was met in the face with a ground shaking headbutt! "Oooof...!" Mario seethed in pain.

"Humph." Metal Madness smirked, as he looked up at Mario with a cocky expression on his face. "Let's ride!" He then flipped backward and slammed Mario in his throat with a power kick.

"WHOAAAAA!" yelped Super Mario. "WAHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed, as he was sent hurtling far away from Metal Madness.

"This is just the beginning. You have YET to feel the true power of my GREATNESS!" Metal Madness then disappeared with a flash.

Super Mario was still hurtling and was now heading toward a mountain, when Metal Madness suddenly appeared in front of him. "Now...Die!"

Metal Madness was just about slam his fist into Super Mario, when Mario, at the last moment, flipped around him and then drop-kicking him in the back. "Take-a that!" Super Mario said, watching Metal Madness get sent flying toward the mountain.

Metal Madness was just about to crash into the mountain, but he then disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Mario. "How dare you touch pure greatness!" Metal Madness growled deeply. "Die, you insignificant worm!"

Metal Madness then threw a punch, but Super Mario quickly blocked it with his elbow. "You-a have to do better than that!" Both Metal Madness and Super Mario smirked before disappeared.

Sonic and Shadow stood there as they watched Metal Madness and Super Mario move around like blurs bashing right into each other with incredible speed.

"C'mon Shad, We can't let Mario fight that maniac alone." cried Sonic, frantically pointing up at Mario and Metal Madness as they fought from head to head, crashing and breaking many stuff that got in their way.

Shadow just stared at Sonic. "Really, Sonic. I would love to help, but there a slight problem here." Shadow said sarcastically. "Were no match for Metal Madness in his current state.

"Don't worry, Shad-my-man! I got an idea!" Sonic said, giving Shadow the thumbs up. However, Shadow just rolled his eyes. "We could try an absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds just like I did before."

"Wha...but didn't you go berserk with power last time you did that?!" cried Shadow glaring at Sonic.

"Yeah, but this time we can absorb the positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds." replied Sonic.

Palapoo stood there amazed as he watched Sonic and Shadow draw in large amounts of energy. "Can you feel it Shadow?!...I'm becoming stronger." chuckled Sonic as his quills changed into a bright yellowish color. "Yes, its time for the coolest hero of all time, Super Sonic, to kick some tail." Super Sonic smirked, but Shadow just ignored him as he transformed into his super form.

Metal Madness had just caught Super Mario by the head and slammed him into the ground, when he suddenly found himself surrounded by not only Super Mario, but also Super Sonic, and Super Shadow.

"Humph. So all three of you bozos reached your super forms." Metal Madness smirked, kicking Super Mario over to Super Shadow and Sonic "But you're still no match for me." Metal Madness then started laughed maniacally, as he unfolded his arms. "Let your demises commence." The fiendish android began his assault, but Super Shadow caught his arm.

"Heh?! I guess you're not as powerful as you thought." laughed Shadow uncontrollably. "Now prepare yourself." Super Shadow then blasted Metal Madness toward the ground with a couple of well-placed Super Chaos Blasts. "Now Sonic." Super Shadow cried as Metal Madness stream rolled toward the golden hedgehog.

Super Sonic looked upwards and after stretching, he exclaimed. "Coolio." Just as Metal Madness reached him, Super Sonic leapt into the air and slammed into him performing a bicycle kick. "Catch the ball Mario." Metal Madness then twirled toward Super Mario and was repeatedly beaten into the side of a canyon by the Italian Plumber.

Metal Madness had just about enough of being kicked around like some soccer ball. "Enough?!" cried the insidious android backslapping Super Mario. "You foolish mortals had your fun for far too long its time for this planet to die." yelled Metal Madness holding up one arm. "Let's see how much fun you fools have with my Black Sun."

A large black sphere about the size of the moon formed over Metal Madness' palms. "W…what're you doing?! Even you would die in that explosion." cried Super Mario, but Metal Madness didn't even seem to care as he released the sphere watching it head toward Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Shadow. "He's lost his freakin mind. Guys, What're we gonna do now?!" cried Mario.

All hope seemed lost as the Black Sun attack was unaffected by Sonic, Mario, and Shadow's attack. "We can't stop or everyone on the planet will die." cried Super Sonic trying to keep up group moral, but Mario and Shadow knew it was all over. "I...I can't believe its really ending like this. I always thought I'd overdose on chilidogs."

Knowing that this was probably his, only chance to help Palapoo leapt in front of our heroes and managed to gulp down the sphere. "No...Palapoo...you can't handle that much power." cried Super Mario running toward him.

However, Palapoo pushed Mario backwards. "BRAAAANNNNN! (No! Get back! I must do this!) Palapoo then ran away from Mario and the others. "Yoshi..." (Far well...My friend) Mario, Sonic and even Shadow watched all Palapoo's body exploded, leaving NOTHING, but a large crater behind.

"NOOOOO!" Super Mario screamed, falling to his knees. "Y...you killed Palapoo...y-you bastard."

"Heh, One down three to go." laughed Metal Madness, but Super Mario was beside himself with grief and anger, a powerful combination. "Oh? So you're angry now? Well, don't let me stop you, by all means, bring it on." With a flash Super Mario reappearing in front of Metal Madness and they began fighting all across the Donut Plains' coastline.

Super Mario turned toward Super Sonic and Shadow. "Playtime is over guys. We're gonna wreck that freak." muttered Mario dropping his usual restraint. "Palapoo will not die in vein

"Hey wait for me Mario. I wanna piece of that toaster too." cried Super Shadow using Chaos Control to warp where all the action was. "You'll pay for this buckethead." screeched Super Shadow hammering Metal Madness with a punch. Super Sonic looked over at the crater before warping off to joining Super Mario and Super Shadow.

The battle seemed endless as all four of theses super beings clashed over the sky. "Super Sonic Wind." cried out Sonic throwing a couple of curved blades at Metal Madness slicing off a bunch of his spines. "Sonic Rumble." Super Sonic then flew headfirst slamming into Metal Madness tearing up the ground as he flew.

"Chaos Snap." cried Super Shadow while snapping his fingers causing red lightning to strike from above zapping Metal Madness relentlessly. Metal Madness tried crawling away from Super Shadow, but they all watched Super Mario absorbed a Fire Flower. Combining both his Fire and Super Mario allowed Mario to reach his newest form Glorious Mario.

Glorious Mario's body erupted with flames as he ran toward Metal Madness throwing one hell of a punch burning up the androids' body. "Yahhhhh..." cried Glorious Mario clobbering Metal Madness.

YARHHHHH!" Metal Madness screeched before turning into only a pile of ash. But, much to everybody's surprise the seven Chaos Emeralds seemed unharmed, as they just sat there inside the ashes, glimmering, brightly. "So, it's finally over." panted Mario returning to his normal state.

Both Shadow and Sonic returned to normal as well. "This world is safe now. There's no reason for Sonic and me to remain in this world for any longer. We have to return to our own world, Mobius." Shadow muttered, picking up the Chaos Emeralds.

"You said those emeralds have vast powers. C-Could they bring Palapoo back?!" asked a discouraged Mario.

All seven emeralds glimmered "Its possible for me to use Chaos Control to reverse time, so that everything returns to normal, but no one will EVER remember us." muttered Shadow. "It's a price worth paying if you ask me."

Mario never wanted to forget the new friends he just made, but sometimes you had to give up what you wanted most of all. "Yea, you're right Shadow. Well here's to us meeting up again someday. It was a pleasure working with you two." smiled Mario walking over to them shaking their hands.

Shadow placed the Chaos Emeralds around them in a circle. "Hey wait, what about Eggman?!" cried Sonic pointing toward the chubby scientist stuck in a tree.

The portly scientist rocked back and forth in the tree. "Damn you, Smithy! You'll pay for this indignity...No one and I mean NO ONE ejects the great Eggman out of an escape pod." screeched Eggman as he tumbled down from the tree crashing headfirst into the ground.

Shadow then glared at Eggman, this whole ordeal had been his fault anyway. But, if they left him, Shadow knew he would never hear the end of it from Sonic. "Fine. We'll bring the fat ass moron back with us." the black hedgehog sighed, lifting Eggman up onto his shoulders.

Sonic looked at Mario and gave him the thumbs up, while winking. "Well...See ya in the funny papers, dude."

"Yeah. See ya, Sonic." Mario smiled back at Sonic, as he watched him walk over to Shadow and Eggman.

"Chaos Control." Shadow muttered.

Suddenly the entire sky turned black drawing in Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman returning them to Mobius prompting time to begin to reverse itself. Yoshi Island was restored to its original beauty, Delfino Plaza wasn't a wrecked harbor any longer and Palapoo awoke lying in a mound of side.

* * *

**-In Mobius-**

The effects of the time warp seemed to improve Mobius as well Sonic returned to see his friends just fine. "It...It's great to see you guys again." screeched Sonic almost crying.

"Uh...Where did we go Sonic?" asked Tails not knowing about what just transpired.

"Where did you two go, anyways, Shadow?!" asked Amy Rose, but without a second word Shadow just up and left. "Oh, how ruled!" Amy huffed.

**A/N: The ending was a bit ehhhh...but anyway it's finally over. So please review, while I try to think up something else.**


End file.
